


Mating Cycle Disaster

by savvysass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Emetophobia, Fevers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT OMEGAVERSE, No one dies don't worry, Praise Kink, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Smut, Soulmates, Top Lance (Voltron), emetophobic keith, its close tho its close, they are legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvysass/pseuds/savvysass
Summary: Galra mate for life, but Keith was unaware of this. He had been having a "week of horniness" since he was 15, and it has only gotten worse since he started sleeping with Lance 5 months ago. When Kolivan explains that he is going through something called Kajiwa Syndrome for not being with his mate during his mating cycle, he is shocked to learn his efforts to stay away from Lance during his cycle is literally killing him. Will letting Lance be with him now stop the progression of the disease before it is too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is so smutty honestly if you aren't up for that do not read. Keith is literally in heat and Lance needs to fuck him better. I'm splitting this into a few parts cuz it's getting too long. Special thanks to all my friends for helping me! It's kinda like omegaverse, only the attraction is only between soulmates and stuff. There is no pack or anything like that, just Keith being mated for life with Lance and Lance supporting that and wanting to help like the good boy he is.

Keith gripped the controls of his pod tightly, trying not to focus on the sweat dripping down his neck and the warmth in his belly.

This happened to him every once in a while: his “week of horniness” as he called it. It had been happening since he was about 15. He just had a week where he was really really horny. He would take cold showers, wear loose pants, and tend to his “problem” and he would be fine. No one had to know- he was good at hiding it. Of course, Keith was not one to go to doctors with regular problems, let alone weird horny spells, so he never really figured out why they happened.

That is, until he found out he was half alien.

Being in space gave him a lot of epiphanies about himself. He was part galra, his mother had been part of the Blade, he was a hell of a sword fighter, and he had a thing for a certain Cuban boy with a cocky smile. That “thing” had blossomed into a romance not too long ago, the confession a disaster of dual-sided pining, and 5 months ago, they had made love for the first time. That was when things started getting… weird during his week.

It started as something he barely even noticed. He was hotter, something he easily fixed with a fan and his cold showers, constantly smelled like sex for some reason, which was harder to hide, and he was horribly drawn to anything Lance: his smell, his clothes, his voice, his touch- anything Lance gave him this warm feeling in his soul, something that was different than the regular lovey dovey butterflies he usually got when Lance did something that made his heart skip a beat. 

Mostly though, he had a horribly strong desire to have him fuck his brains out.

Fucking Lance meant letting him know about his week of horniness though, and that was not happening, so he avoided Lance all week for 5 months straight. The first time, he claimed he was simply “Having an off week” and “needed his space”, which although was kind of weird for someone who was as clingy as Keith could be at times, Lance accepted. He went to his room and stole some of Lance’s clothes he wouldn’t notice were missing and holed up for a week.

The next time, it was worse. The heat was starting to get awful. He was sweating like a pig under the Texas summer sun or some other weird saying his Dad would say, the smell had multiplied that even after a shower he still smelled like he had just cum all over himself, and he was horribly nauseous. As someone who avidly hated puking, Keith was not happy with the bile that sloshed in the bowl as he emptied his guts at the peak of it- about day 4. Lance had found him that time, and he had claimed he had food poisoning and wanted to deal with it alone. Lance frowned, obviously wanting to help, but Keith stood firm. Lance would NOT see him all weird like this.

The next two cycles he got progressively worse. The fever was getting to the point he wanted to talk to Coran about it, but he was too embarrassed about it to explain his problems to the altean. Lance had come to accept that Keith had weird weeks where he needed to be alone, and tried to be supportive, but that only made things harder for Keith. He wanted so badly to be with him- to feel his skin pressed against him as he got to smell that deep sandy scent mixed with that fresh spice smell that came with that cologne he had found on the ship. Having him constantly leaving food for him on the other side of the door and little notes telling him to get better soon, Keith had cried- actually cried tears about it. That shocked him too- the new emotions. Every emotion about Lance had been amplified by ten, and he was starting to get nervous.

As he woke up yesterday with that same smell permeating his room and a hard on in his pants, he knew he was fucked.

Because this time he couldn’t hide in his room.

He was with the Blade.

He couldn’t just not show up for training here- that was a serious offence unless you had a valid excuse. The suit was DEFINITELY not hiding his problem, and with Kolivan’s sharp nose, he knew he would smell that scent on him, even if he might not be able to place it since he was human.

After trying to relieve himself in a cold shower, he fought the fever that was causing his suit to stick to his skin as he approached the training room. The second he entered, everyone looked at him.

“...What?” He said, dread in his stomach as he saw Kolivan approach him.

“What are you doing here?” Kolivan said sternly, his nose twitching as he got close to Keith.

“Training?” He said simply, his eyes pointedly avoiding the tightening of his pants as his shower began to wear off.

“You are in your mating cycle. You should be in your nest.”

Keith scowled in confusion.

“.... What’s a mating cycle?”

He heard someone stifle a laugh across the room, and Keith frowned as Kolivan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What?” Keith said defensively, not in the mood to be playing guessing games.

“Keith, do you know anything about the galra reproductive cycle?”

“Uh, no?”

“Well, our reproductive system is very different than a humans, and it tends to be a dominant trait in half breeds. It seems as though you have some of our mating traits.”

Keith scowled at his feet. He did NOT want to be talking to Kolivan about this out in the open like this. Wasn’t this weird? Apparently it wasn’t too weird, just another galra thing. Great.

“Perhaps you need to be educated. I shall meet you in the resting area after I finish leading warm ups.”

“But-”

“There is no room for contesting here. You are not in any condition to train. I shall join you in a moment.”

Keith sighed. There was no arguing with Kolivan. He dismissed himself from the training arena and made his way to a small table in the back of the resting area. He frowned as many people looked over at him, their noses perked as he obviously was emitting some kind of smell that seemed to be related to mating. Great. He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to block out the horrible sick feeling that had come to take him over during his week. 

“It appears you do not understand Galra biology.” Kolivan said suddenly, Keith startling awake as he did not hear him approaching. Kolivan noticed he was not alert, but did not comment on it.

“Well I was raised human, so no I don’t really know anything.”

“I will explain then.” Kolivan said, bringing out a diagram and images of a male Galra and setting it to display out in the open. Keith turned beet red.

“K-Kolivan!”

“What?”

“W-We are doing this here?!”

“Yes?”

“Isn’t this like- a private thing?”

Kolivan frowned.

 

“Mating cycles and reproductive systems are completely normal. We have no need for privacy.”

Keith groaned. Apparently this was normal for the Galra, so he would have to adjust.

“Fine. Go on.”

“Well in Galra biology, both sexes enter a week that is known as a ‘mating cycle’. It is during this week that we are able to reproduce. The ability to carry a kit is not based on gender, but more on the way your organs are created. If you are a sabel, you can carry children. If you are a zaki, you can trigger fertility. It appears that based on the smell you are emitting, you are a sabel. Now-”

“I can do WHAT?!” Keith whispered forcefully, his eyes wide at what was being insinuated.

“No, no. Although you obviously seem to be wired in your brain to go through a sabel mating cycle, all of your scans seem to show you have human organs. This will be completely a completely emotional and mental experience for you.”

“It sure feels physical. I feel awful.” Keith complained, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. “Plus it has gotten so much worse lately.”

Kolivan frowned at that. “What do you mean worse?”

Keith bit his lip. He really didn’t want to talk about this, but Kolivan scowled when he remained silent.

“Like- I have a fever, and I’m dizzy, and I have… weird urges… you know, about Lance.”

Kolivan’s face dropped.

“You have a Kajiwa.”

“What’s a Kajiwa?”

Kolivan quickly stood.

“Go to your room- pack your bag. You are returning to the castle immediately.”

“Wait-what? I can’t just leave! I-”

“That is a direct order, Keith. A kajiwa is a mate that we are meant to spend our lives with. Not many Galra find theirs, but when you do, you must spend your mating cycle with them, or you will fall ill and eventually succumb to what we call Kajiwa Syndrome.”

Keith’s heart jumped into his throat.

“I-I’m dying?”

“How many cycles have you gone without your Kajiwa? You should be making a nest and staying with your Kajiwa during your mating cycle.”

“I haven’t been with him at all during this! I don’t want him to see me like this!”

Kolivan’s look seemed to darken, approaching Keith and inspecting him closer.

“When did you start noticing a difference?”

“Like, 5 months-er- cycles ago?”

Kolivan’s eyes widened and he began hurrying him towards his room.

“Go to your quarters. I will inform the paladins of your condition.”

“Kolivan, no-”

“There is no room for discussion, Keith. You will be returning to the castle to be with your Kajiwa, and only when you are back in top shape will you return to the blade. I will gain their coordinates and prepare a pod for you. These orders are non-negotiable. Now go.”

With that he turned away, leaving Keith to process what he had been told.

That had been hours ago, and now the castle ship was in sight. Keith had no idea what Kolivan had told them, but based on how he had presented it to him, he was going to be very detailed. Maybe he could sneak in unnoticed. That probably wasn’t best considering the galra seemed to get ill if they weren’t with their Kajiwa or whatever it was called.

As he approached the pod bay, Lance was already in the wing, waving him down.

Shit.

~  
Lance sighed in relief when he saw Keith’s pod approaching the bay. He had been a ball of nerves standing there waiting for him. He was still a ball of nerves to be honest, but seeing that Keith was alive made him feel so much better.

Kolivan had scared the shit out of all of them when he called. They had all been on the bridge discussing the latest mission when Kolivan’s transmission came through. They all turned to the screen, and Lance immediately noticed Keith wasn’t with him.

“Hello Kolivan, is there an issue?” Allura asked, not expecting a transmission.

“Keith needs to return to the castle due to an illness.”

Lance’s stomach dropped.

“What do you mean illness?” He asked quickly, pushing his way to the front.

“It is known as Kajiwa Syndrome.”

He didn’t miss Allura’s and Coran’s gasp.

“Oh dear. I didn’t realize that he had such genetics...” Coran mumbled.

“What is Kajiwa Syndrome?” Pidge asked before Lance could.

“In Galra culture, we mate for life. When someone finds their true mate, or Kajiwa, they begin to depend on them for life itself. If they are not together during mating cycles, they will fall ill and eventually succumb to an illness known as Kajiwa Syndrome.”

“Lance… you must be Keith’s Kajiwa.” Allura said quietly.

“Wait, wait, wait. So Keith has like, a mating cycle? And he needs to be with me through it or he’ll die?”

“That is a simplification of it, yes.”

“When does this happen? He hasn’t told me anything about a ‘mating cycle’ or whatever.”

“It happens every pheob, but he seemed to be unaware of what was happening to him. He needs to be at home, with you, in a nest for the following movement until it passes, but since he has been away from you for the last few cycles, he has fallen very ill. I suggest you watch him closely and tend to his needs. That is all I have time to explain. He shall be arriving shortly if you have any more questions.”

“Wait- Kolivan! What-”

The transmission cut off as quickly as it began. Before anyone could make a comment, Lance had rushed to the pod bay with an order for them not to follow, waiting for Keith until this moment. He didn’t quite understand what was happening, but he got the feeling Keith didn’t want people seeing him like this if he hadn’t told them about it. He needed to make sure Keith was okay and that he took care of him properly. That much he understood clearly.

As Keith stepped out of the pod, the first thing Lance noticed was how red he looked. He obviously had a fever, and he had not been expecting that, not that he really knew what to expect. He wasn’t wearing his blade suit either, and he had shed his jacket to wear around his waist. It was turned backwards, but the implication of that was lost on Lance as he ran up and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug.

“Keith, baby, are you okay? I-” His nose was quickly assaulted with the smell of sex and his knee brushed against a raging hard on, and it took his brain a minute to process what that meant.

Kolivan had said something about a ‘mating cycle.’

Was Keith in some sort of weird Galra heat?

Is that why he didn’t tell anyone? Because he thought it was weird?

He would have thought of it more if he didn’t feel hot tears on his shoulder.

“...Keith?” He asked quietly, rubbing his hands up and down his back instinctively.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know why I’m crying…” He said in a shaky voice, his hands clinging to his jacket. “I-I missed you so m-much.”

Ok this was weird. Keith was crying into his shoulder, he had a hard on and a fever, and he was obviously miserable. 

“I missed you too, Keith… Let’s go back to the room and figure this out, okay?”

Keith nodded weakly, pulling away and messily wiping away the tears on his cheek. Lance made a resolve right then and there- no matter what was going to happen in the next week, he was going to make Keith feel better.

~

Keith all but collapsed onto the bed when they reached their room, letting his senses be filled with Lance’s bed sheets. He felt Lance sit next to him, and he fought to keep from leaning closer to him and bundling up in his scent.

“So…” Lance said idly, tapping his fingers on the sheets.

Keith sighed and turned away from him.

“Keith, we have to talk about this.”

“Do we?” he mumbled into the pillow, inhaling deeply when Lance rubbed up his arm.

“Yes. We do. Kolivan says your dying Keith. I need to know what’s happening.”

“I don’t understand either.” He said quietly. “All I know is it sucks and it’s humiliating.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell me? Because you were embarrassed?”

Keith shrugged.

“Keith you can’t hide stuff like this from me- from anyone.” Lance sighed. “We need to know when you are sick, no matter how weird you think it is.”

“So you think it’s weird.” Keith said as he squeezed the pillow.

“What? No-”

“You do!” Keith shouted as he sprung up and locked eyes with Lance. “You think its weird and gross and you don’t want to be with me! I knew it would weird you out- I knew-”

“Keith.” Lance said firmly, his hand moving to Keith’s cheek and his eyes boring into his. “I am not going to leave you.”

Doubt flickered in Keith’s eyes, and Lance shifted to sit next to him and look at him closer. “I don’t care if its weird or gross or humiliating, I don’t want you to hide from me over anything. I’m with you all the way. I love you, and no mating cycle thing is going to change that.”

Keith let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He knew he was being irrational, but that didn’t stop him from thinking these things. Lance’s words eased him though. He laid back down, and Lance followed him, Keith rolling into his chest and taking a deep breath. A warm feeling settled in his chest, and he buried in closer. Lance let out a chuckle.

“So what exactly does this do, huh?” Lance asked as he ran his hands through Keith hair, Keith taking in a soft breath and going nearly limp at the sensation. God this is what he needed.

“Aside from make me horny?” He said with a smirk, feeling Lance’s chest rumble when he laughed.

“Yeah, well, that was pretty easy to notice. That and the fever.” Lance frowned then, and Keith breathed out as his boyfriend pressed his hand to his forehead.

“Keith, it’s pretty high. Should we be worried about this?”

Keith shrugged, basking in the cool relief that Lance’s hand gave him.

“I don’t know what’s normal and what’s not.” He mumbled, taking Lance’s hand and moving it to his neck, Lance scowling at the heat that was radiating there too.

“Okay, well maybe there is a book that Pidge can pull into the tablet or something. What does your body say to do?”

“Get you to fuck my brains out.”

Lance sputtered at his brashness, Keith barking out a laugh at the crimson that colored his cheeks.

“Y-You can’t just say it like that Keith, god!”

“It was so worth it though!”

Lance chuckled, his hand moving to cup Keith’s face. Keith’s heart stuttered when Lance crinkled up his nose in distaste at the heat.

“Is it okay to make love when you have a fever?”

Keith pondered this for only a moment.

“Well- I mean- It never really stopped me from… doing things… these last few times… It felt better after I- you know, finished.”

Lance’s expression darkened, and he played with the hem of Keith’s shirt. “Did you think of me? When you were ‘doing things’?”

Keith scoffed. “You know the answer to that.”

“Humor me.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but they fluttered shut when Lance let his fingers graze across his abs. He took in a shaky breath, and Lance stopped.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Keith nodded furiously, taking Lance’s hand and leading it back to where it was. “Just- it makes me super sensitive.”

Lance nodded, flattening his hand across his stomach. “Better?”

Keith sighed, nodding absently. Lance began to rub his thumb in soothing circles, and Keith’s mind went blank.

“You were saying?”

Keith frowned. “What?”

“You were about to tell me if you thought of me.”

Keith smiled.

“Every time.”

Lance slowly lifted up Keith’s shirt, and the scent of sex seemed to radiate off of him. For a moment Keith was embarrassed, but when he saw the lust that filled Lance’s eyes, he decided it was probably fine.

“God, Keith, are you supposed to smell like this?”

“I guess.” He shrugged, his cheeks tinting slightly. “Is it okay?”

Lance moved to hover over him, pinning Keith between his arms and legs. “It is more than okay.”

Lance lowered his lips onto Keith’s collar bone, and he keened.

“Woah, baby, are you-”

“I’m okay.” He said breathlessly. God, was he already this turned on? Lance hadn’t even touched him yet. “I just- Lance, it’s a lot.”

“I don’t know how much slower I can go.” He chuckled. “What if I pressed harder, would that help?”

Keith nodded again, trying to watch Lance so he would be prepared for the touch. Maybe he would be less sensitive as they went on, because right now he felt like jumping out of his skin from the overwhelming sensations of just having Lance kiss him.

He felt Lance’s hand stretch out across his chest, Keith breathing in the sensation. Lance was watching him intently, he could tell. Lance brought his other hand into Keith’s hair and brought his lips to his forhead, leaving them firmly planted there as he began to rub tiny circles across his chest and scrunched up his hair. Keith’s eyes rolled back into his head for a moment as he let the sensation become familiar.

“Lance.” Keith said as he bit his lip, moving his head so Lance would move his lips lower. Lance happily obliged, kissing on his lips as he pressed a flat hand onto Keith’s abs. Keith sucked in a breath, Lance moving his mouth to the side of his lips to whisper an apology. 

“You okay?” Lance said in low voice, his voice raspy with lust. God it did wonderful things to Keith when he sounded like that, especially now.

Keith nodded silently, a moan escaping his lips as Lance’s hand slipped to the edge of his pants and began rubbing circles into his hips.

“Can I take em off?”

“Uh-huh… Yes…”

As he felt the air hit his skin, he could have sworn his vision swam. His dick bobbed up and nearly hit his stomach, and he let out a guttural moan as Lance placed a warm hand on the skin beside it.

“Baby it’s throbbing.”

“Huh?”

“Keith your dick is literally throbbing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it do that.” Lance said with a chuckle, lightly wrapping his hand around it and giving it a few strokes and a quick squeeze.

Without warning, Keith came. His seed shot up and splattered on the sheets, spilling onto Lance’s hand and cheek. Keith’s head tipped back and a sputtering moan spilt from his lips.

Lance was silent for a moment, obviously not expecting that. When Keith came off his high, he turned beet red.

“Keith-”

“Nononoo this is over.” Keith said quickly, throwing himself forward and pushing Lance off of him.

“Babe, no it’s okay-”

“I just came EVERYWHERE!”

“That was the objective! It just- happened a little early.”

“Nope.”

“You were just- pent up! It’s okay, Keith.”

Keith’s hands flew up to his face, crashing back onto the bed and curling in on himself.

Lance chuckled, using his shirt to wipe off the cum on his cheek.

“Baby, it’s fine. There’s nothing to be ashamed of between us. You know that.”

Keith let out a deep sigh, uncurling from the ball he had rolled into and peeking up at Lance, looking for any sign of judgement. When he found none, he let his hands flop to the side.

“I told you it’s weird.”

“I don’t know, I thought it was pretty hot that you came for me so fa-” Lance stopped mid sentence, his eyebrows furrowing.

“What?”

“Are you- Are you still hard?” Lance asked incredulously, his hand coming up to lightly touch Keith’s length.

Keith moaned, his dick twitching at the sudden contact as he bucked his hips.

“Keith, how in the world are you still hard after that?!” Lance squacked indignantly, removing his hand and placing it on a less sensitive area. Keith frowned at the loss.

“It happens.”

“Babe, that’s fucking hot.”

“It feels awful.” Keith frowned, feeling the sweat beading on the back of his neck. Lance pressed his hand to Keith’s cheek, and frowned at the heat.

“Would it help if we did it again? Not to be selfish, but I didn’t even get a good stroke in.” Lance chuckled. “I-If you want to that is. You really do look like you feel bad, my love.”

Keith hummed in response, closing his eyes as Lance returned his hand to his hair.

“I do feel a little better. We could do it again.”

“You sure?”

“Mhmm… cumming helps.” Keith said with a shrug.

Lance chuckled, and Keith felt his hand spread across his chest. He stifled a moan.

“So what are you feeling, baby?” Lance said softly as he bent over and started to kiss on Keith’s neck. Keith closed his eyes at the sensation, finally getting used to all of the feelings after being deprived for so long.

“I want to ride you.” He said without thinking, blushing as he heard Lance take in a breath. “I just… I need to feel you inside me.”

Lance placed a kiss on his lover’s jaw as he backed up between his legs. “Let’s get you ready then, doll.”

He felt Lance’s hands snake behind his thighs and lift him up, Keith tossing his legs over Lance’s shoulders as he felt his breath on his hole. He shuddered at the sensation.

“Is this good?” Lance asked momentarily before he started rubbing circles into Keith’s thighs. Keith nodded absently, throwing his hands over his head and closing his eyes as he awaited the sensation of Lance’s lips on his hole. Usually he would have been embarrassed to be eaten out like this, still trying to get used to how forward Lance was, but he was too horny to care right now.

When he felt Lance’s hand separate his cheeks, he twitched in anticipation, feeling Lance place a light kiss on the side of his hole as he squeezed his ass. Keith moaned, his hips rolling as he tried to get Lance closer. He felt soft lips directly on his hole then and he clenched at the feeling, Lance’s tongue poking out and prodding at him. He was going slow, and luckily Keith was relaxed enough now that it didn’t send him over the edge immediately. He wanted Lance to get off too of course.

He felt Lance’s tongue push inside him, and he instinctively pushed closer to the boy’s face, feeling the rumble of laughter echo in his ass. 

“Easy baby.” Lance said briefly before he returned to his work. He was slow and diligent, just what Keith needed at the moment. He relaxed into the sensation, moaning the way he knew Lance liked when he got deep enough.

Keith was a dazed panting mess when Lance backed up, his lover stroking his own dick so it was hard and ready to be ridden.

“You got the stuff?” Lance asked as he ran his hand up Keith’s thigh, sending shivers up his spine.

“Y-Yeah…” Keith grabbed the lube from the drawer beside the bed, handing it to Lance as he lubed up his fingers. Keith watched in anticipation as he met Lance’s eyes, holding his gaze as he pushed the first finger in. His whole lower body shuddered at the feeling, and Lance held still to let him get used to it before he started slowly pumping it in and out shallowly.

“Talk to me, baby. I need to know how you’re feeling.” Lance said softly, his free hand rubbing at Keith’s hips.

“It’s good… God, it’s good.” Keith moaned, trying to push farther onto Lance’s digits.

“Ok, I’ll add another.” Lance said as he slowly inserted a second finger, watching Keith’s face for discomfort as he slowly began pumping again.

“Lance, faster.” Keith said after a moment, rolling his hips to encourage him. His eyes were closed as he chased the feeling of being stretched.

He felt a third digit prod at his hole, and he spread his legs farther as Lance leaned forward and began kissing him as he inserted the third finger. Keith let out a long moan as Lance slowly drug his fingers in and out of him, whispering in his ear the whole time.

“Tell me how you feel baby. I need to know I’m not overwhelming you.”

“Oh god Lance its perfect- please… I need- I need you please…” Keith said as teared pricked into his eyes. This is exactly what he needed to feel better. He wasn’t usually a begger, but he was tired of being miserable.

WIth a chaste kiss, Lance removed his fingers, flopping on the bed as Keith started to straddle him.

“You set a speed that works for you sweetie, okay?” Lance said as he brushed the bangs out of Keith’s face. “Do what you need to do to feel better.”

Keith nodded, lowering until he felt Lance’s tip at his hole. He leaned forward and buried his face in Lance’s neck, moaning as he slowly slid down on him.

“Holy fuck, Keith, you’re so tight…” Lance gasped as he hit his base, running his hands down Keith’s back. “And your so hot- you’re not usually this hot.”

Keith couldn’t find the words to respond. He was too preoccupied with the dick in his ass right now. He wanted to move but god just having Lance inside of him was enough to unwind something in his body because he felt a rush of pure pleasure like nothing he had experienced before. Was this what it felt like to be with your Kajiwa when you were in your cycle? God it was… astounding.

Lance must have noticed he was lost in something, because he brought his hands up to Keith’s face.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“It’s…. It’s perfect…” was all Keith could get out.

“Are you gonna move?” Lance asked with a twinge of humor.

“Oh.. Oh yeah…” Keith said with a blush, placing his hands on Lance’s chest as he slowly rose up and down on his dick. Lance moaned as Keith clenched around him, repeating the motion.

God Keith was close already to be honest. His dick was leaking just from one stroke, but he wanted to make this last. He had already come early once and dammit he wasn’t going to do it again. He rolled his hips forward, catching the way Lance’s breath hitched as he did, and started sliding forward and back a couple of times to get used to the feeling of being filled.

“Fuck, Keith…” Lance moaned, his hips pushing up into him. Keith gasped, his breath stuttering as he lowered back down with more force. He repeated this a few times before he fell forward and whimpered into Lance’s neck. HIs fever was catching up to him, and the exhaustion from feeling this sick was finally getting to him.

“Lance I can’t… I need you to-”

“Okay… okay baby I got it.” Lance said as he scooted up a little, Keith spreading his legs and tangling his hands in Lance’s hair as he waited for Lance to fuck him.

Lance grabbed him by the hips and set a faster pace, Keith immediately moaning at the feeling, his eyes clenching shut as Lance used his hips to plow up into him. Oh god, it was good. His whole body was trembling.

“Keith- talk. I- I need you to talk to me.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Lance faster.”

Lance grunted in response, quickening his hips while plunging deeper inside of him. Keith screamed- literally screamed when he hit his prostate and Lance’s hands moved up to hold him steady.

“I got you baby, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Lance mumbled as he fucked him, Keith’s voice a garbled mess of encouragement in his ear. Keith felt himself getting close, and reached down to stroke himself.

“Lance, I’m- I’m gunna-”

“Me too. Me too, let’s go, okay? Cum for me.”

Keith stroked faster and Lance snapped his hips, Keith feeling Lance spurt into him as he tipped over the edge. He came all over Lance’s stomach, his body spasming for a good thirty seconds. Lance was rubbing his back when he came to.

“Good job, baby… I got you.” Lance whispered as he kissed his hair. Keith blushed at the praise, Lance knowing how much he loved the feeling of being praised whether he admitted it or not. He was weak for Lance’s soft admiration and pet names in his ear.

Keith slowly lifted off of him, flopping onto his side as he let out a sigh of satisfaction. He looked down at his now flaccid dick and hummed in satisfaction. He felt slightly light headed from the fever, but everything else felt immensely better, like this was exactly what his body needed.

“You okay, Love?” Lance whispered, caressing his cheek.

“I feel so much better.” Keith mumbled, scooting closer to Lance’s body and taking in the scent.

“Good, I’m glad... “ Lance said as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He frowned at the heat still radiating. “I’m still worried about this fever Darling. How long is this supposed to last again?”

“Like a week. This is the first day.” Keith mumbled.

“Do you usually get worse?” Lance asked. 

Keith nodded and Lance hummed.

“I think I need to research this whole thing, Love. I don’t want to end up with you getting too sick. Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll read up on it.” Lance said as he ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, the boy already half asleep at the mention of a nap.

“Mhmm…” Keith mumbled. He felt Lance’s lips on his forehead before he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance sighed as he lay beside Keith, running his hand through his hair. He needed to get up and start looking for information about this whole mating cycle thing, but he could tell Keith was sick, and he really didn’t want to leave him.

Cumming did seem to help Keith, Lance noticed. He seemed much more relaxed and less tense, but his fever was still the same. Lance brushed his hand pressed against Keith’s forehead again, his heart breaking when he heard Keith whimper in distress.

“It’s okay, Baby.” Lance whispered, placing a kiss in his hair. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

With that he stood up, tucked the sheets around Keith, and went to rinse off. He grabbed a wet rag and placed it on Keith’s forehead along with a glass of water beside the bed before slipping on some clothes and leaving to find Pidge.

Pidge as well as everyone else was in the dining hall, talking among themselves before quieting when he entered the room.

“Is he okay?” Shiro asked as Lance came to sit down.

“He’s sick.” Lance said with a frown, digging into the dinner Hunk made. He made a note to grab an extra serving for Keith.

“Yeah, we got that much, but how? Why?” Pidge asked, her spoon dripping food as she used it to point in his direction. “Allura and Coran said you guys are like soul mates and he’s sick because he hasn’t been with you during his mating cycle? I didn’t even realize Galra had mating cycles, let alone that Keith had one.”

“I don’t know a lot about it either.” Lance said with a frown. “Keith doesn’t know what it is which is why he didn’t tell us he didn’t feel good.”

“So what, he’s super horny? How does that kill him?” Hunk said with a frown.

“Does Earth not have creatures that mate for life?” Coran asked.

“There are a few species that mate for life. Beavers, wolves, swans, penguins… The closest to a human that mates for life is a gibbon, a type of monkey. Humans do not though.” Pidge added thoughtfully.

“Galra do mate for life when they find the right person, and they call that person their Kajiwa.” Allura added. “I do not know much about it, but I do know that when someone’s Kajiwa is separated from them, it does not take long for them to fall ill and eventually succumb. If I had known Lance was Keith’s kajiwa, I would have never have separated them.”

“You didn’t know, Princess. It seems not even Keith knew. But Lance, this is a big commitment. You must understand this. There are many sad stories of Galra being Kajiwa with someone of another species who did not care for their needs and left them, and there has not been a single galra who has survived that. I would hope you wouldn’t let that happen to Number Four.” Coran said solemnly.

“Of course not!” Lance said quickly. “If I’m Keith’s soulmate or Kajiwa or whatever, I’ll never leave him. It’s not like I was ever planning on leaving him anyways. This is just more of an incentive to be with him.”

“That’s my boy.” Coran said with a smile. It faltered quickly though. “I am worried that Kolivan said he has Kajiwa syndrome though. My guess is that he has been avoiding you during his cycle?”

“Yeah… Those few weeks he holed up in his room away from me was when he was in his cycle.” Lance said with a frown. “He said he was embarrassed and didn’t want me to think he was weird.”

“Oh, Keith.” Shiro said with a sigh. “Is it bad?”

“He has a fever and he seems to feel pretty shitty, but he’s not like actively dying or anything. I really don’t know what to be looking for.” Lance said, turning towards Pidge. “I was hoping you might be able to find some files or books about Kajiwa Syndrome and Galra mating cycles to help me out.”

“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll pull them up and send them to a pad for you.” Pidge said as she pulled out her tablet, her fingers typing away as quick as they could.

“Thanks, Pidgey.” Lance said with a smile.

“Don’t call me that.” Pidge huffed as she stuffed another piece of food in her mouth.

“I’m sure you will take good care of him, Lance. Is there anything you need from us?” Shiro asked with a fond smile.

“Well, Kolivan said something about a nest, so I guess Keith needs to stay in the room, and I really don’t want to leave him alone in there, so could I have the week off of training? I really need to take care of him.”

“Of course. We’ll keep our communicators on in case you need us.”

“In case something does happen, there is a button on the panel next to the door that sounds an alarm throughout the castle. If Keith’s health seems to be deteriorating quickly, please use it. We will come immediately.” Coran noted.

“Yeah, just pin up and have sex all week. Doctor’s orders.” Pidge said with a snort.

“Pidge!” Shiro chastised, Lance blushing with a joyful laugh.

“Will do!” He said with a shit eating grin, and Hunk groaned.

“Coran, do you have something that I can take Keith’s temperature with?”

“Ah yes, I have just the tool! Pidge has altered it to read according to your human measurements. I’ll go get it.” Coran said as he excused himself.

Lance smiled as he quickly finished his food, but he noticed Pidge wasn’t talking.

“You okay, Pidge?”

“Yeah… It’s just… this is a serious thing, Lance. Galra can only go a few cycles without being intimate with their Kajiwa before they die, and you and Keith have been together, what, 5 months? You weren’t too subtle about it.” Lance blushed as he remembered how he had run into Hunk’s room and screamed about how amazing Keith was and how shy and cute he had been, which he totally wasn’t expecting Keith to be embarrassed about being a virgin but he was and how magical it had been to be his first. He noticed Pidge was there only after she yelled at him to shut up.

“Is 5 months too long?” Lance asked quietly.

“It’s definitely long enough, but some Galra have made it to 7 or 8 with medicine.” She said solemnly. Lance felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“Okay, send it to me. I’ll see if I can help him.” he said with determination. Keith was not going to die from this. He wouldn’t let him. He was his Kajiwa, goddammit, and he wasn’t going to let Keith die because he wasn’t there for him when his partner needed him.

With that, he stood, grabbing a plate for Keith and picking up the altean thermometer that looked more like his sister’s perfume roller than anything, before he slid back into the room.

Keith had kicked off all the sheets, and he was shivering in the bed as he huddled up into Lance’s jacket.

“Oh, Keith.” He said softly, quickly setting down his supplies and going to the bed.

He picked up the blanket, tucking it back around the boy as he felt the goosebumps on his skin. He was still radiating heat though, so Lance took the altean thermometer and rolled it over his forehead. The tool read in two temperatures, 102.4 farenheit or 39.1 celsius. Lance frowned as he placed the thermometer to the side.

“Lance..?” He heard a small voice call to him, glassed over eyes staring up at him.

“Hey baby. It’s okay. I brought you some food.” Lance said softly, moving to grab the bowl of some kind of weird pasta thing.

“I need… your clothes…” Keith said in a daze, obviously still half asleep and groggy with fever.

“My clothes?” Lance asked, looking down at what he was wearing.

“From your closet… Smell like you…” Keith slurred. Lance nodded and immediately grabbed as much of his clothes from his closet and drawers as he could, piling them on top of Keith as the boy reached down and buried his face in them.

“Better?” Lance asked as he placed his hand in Keith’s hair.

Keith hummed in contentment, a shuddering breath passing through him as the cold air hit his back.

“Here, let’s sit up and eat, okay? Then you can go back to sleep.” Lance said softly, taking Keith’s shoulder and leaning him up. Keith’s glassy eyes met his gaze, and Lance frowned at how out of it he already looked. This was only day one right? If he was going to get worse than this, they might need help.

He handed Keith the bowl, the boy staring at it in exhaustion as he buried his face in his hands. Lance scooted in next to him and placed his hand at the base of Keith’s neck. Keith pressed against it.

“Do you have a headache?”

Keith nodded.

“Do you want medicine?”

He shook his head.

Lance sighed, letting his fingers massage Keith’s neck as he sat back and contemplated what to do.

After a moment Keith took a bite of the food, Lance’s hand moving up to scratch at his scalp, and the boy was half asleep as he ate. When he was about half way done, he handed the bowl to Lance.

“Are you sure you’re done? There’s still a lot left.”

“I’m done…” Keith said softly, rolling into Lance’s side and taking in a deep breath. Lance worked his way under the covers and pulled his jacket up to cover Keith’s head.

“You rest and I’m going to read up on this, okay? I’ll be right here.”

Keith nodded absently, and his eyes fluttered shut as Lance began to stroke his thumb across his eyebrows. When he heard Keith softly snoring, he took out the tablet and began to read.

-

The first thing Keith noticed when he woke up was the nausea. His stomach was in knots and he knew what was about to happen. He toppled over Lance, who seemed to have fallen asleep at some point, and barely made it to the bathroom before he gagged violently into the toilet.

“Keith- Keith are you okay?!” Lance said as he dropped down to his knees beside him.

Keith shook his head as bile rose in his throat. He fought to keep it down, but he knew this was a losing battle.

“I’m gonna call Shiro-”

Keith grabbed his wrist and shook his head again, squeezing tight as he felt the little dinner he had coming back up. With a violent retch, he fell forward and felt the sting of acid leave his mouth. He could barely catch his breath before he was at it again, and he felt cool hands pulling his hair out of his face.

“Shh… It’s okay, baby. I got you.”

Keith felt tears streaming down his face. Whether it was because he hated throwing up or because he was glad that he wasn’t alone for the first time since he was a child while vomiting, he didn’t know. God, he was miserable though. He could tell his fever was higher, and the floor tile was giving him chills. His knees hurt from falling so hard onto them. He felt a rag run across his forehead and prop his head up so he didn’t have to hold it up.

“Okay… Keith are you okay? I need to know you’re okay.”

Keith nodded softly, a soft whimper in his throat as a chill worked all over his body.

“Wait one second okay? I’ll be right back. I’m just going to the room.”

He fought every instinct telling him to hold onto Lance, but when he quickly returned with a blanket to drape over his shoulders and wrap under his legs he was glad he let him leave.

“You told me you were emetophobic, right? Are you alright?” Lance asked softly. Keith blushed that he had told Lance that.

He wanted to nod, but another gag ripped from his lips, this time bringing up nothing but an awful sound and a violent convulsing in his muscles.

“Oh honey, it’s okay…” Lance said as he rubbed on his back, a new rag coming to wipe the sick from his chin and nose. “Is this what happened a few months ago…? When you said you had food poisoning?”

Keith nodded softly, feeling a wave of guilt mix in with the nausea.

“Keith…”

“M’ S-rry…” He mumbled. He felt a rag wipe across his neck and a soft kiss pressed to his hair.

“It’s okay. Just- Please don’t hide anything anymore. I want to help you when you feel sick, Keith.”

And now Keith was crying. It made him even more nauseous, but god he felt so bad. He felt bad because he had kept this from Lance. He felt bad because he was throwing up. He felt bad because he had a fever. He felt bad because he was scared he might actually die from this. He just felt bad through and through.

“Shhh… You gotta stop crying, Love. You’re gonna make yourself sick again.” Lance chided softly, using his thumb to wipe his tears. When Keith looked up, he noticed Lance was crying too.

“Why a-are… you cry-in?” Keith said with a shudder. Lance laughed harshly.

“Because you’re miserable and I can’t help you, genius.” 

Keith moved his hand to grab onto Lance’s shirt, Lance moving forward to cradle his head. They sat there for a few moments before Lance spoke up again.

“Are you done? I don’t think sitting here is helping you.”

Keith frowned at the bowl, not wanting to leave the safety of being in front of it.

“I’ll get you a bucket and some water. Come on, let’s get up.” Lance said, flushing the toilet and grabbing Keith’s arms to help him up. Keith swayed as he stood, grabbing onto the cabinet for support.

“Woah-woah… you okay?”

Keith nodded after a moment, his vision no longer swimming. Lance led him to the sink where he washed his mouth before he slowly began shuffling to the bed.

He noticed Lance talk into a communicator before looking at Keith as if questioning himself, before he handed the communicator his way.

“Shiro wants to talk to you.” Lance said softly.

Keith frowned. He really didn’t feel like talking to anyone, but he was too tired to argue.

“Hey, Keith. Are you okay?” He heard Shiro’s sleep-heavy voice ask through the communicator. It must have been late at night.

“I think so…” He mumbled back, feeling Lance run some kind of roller ball over his forehead. He frowned as Lance showed him the reading of 103.4 degrees fahrenheit and 39.6 degrees celsius.

“His fever is climbing, Shiro.” Lance said gravely, his hand coming to rub at Keith’s scalp.

“I’m going to bring you a bucket and some water, okay? You need to keep hydrated.” Shiro said as the sound of shuffling came through the communicator. Keith grimaced at the thought of drinking anything.

“If you can’t hold it down, we’ll get you an IV. Lance thinks we might need it if you keep getting worse. He’s going to look into other things that might help you too.”

Keith grunted in acknowledgement, his eyes heavy but his body too uncomfortable to sleep. He took in a stuttering breath to try to ease his nausea. Lance took back the communicator as Keith seemed to balance on the edge of consciousness. He said a few words to Shiro Keith didn’t catch, and then turned his attention back to Keith.

“Are you still nauseated, babe?”

Keith nodded shallowly.

“Can you sit up a little?”

Keith obeyed, scooting forward and breathing in through his nose as he eased up to sitting. He felt Lance sit behind him and cage him between his legs. He placed a pillow on the side of his arm and eased Keith back against his chest. Keith let out a sigh of relief as his scent filled his nose.

“Better?” Lance asked as he ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

Keith mumbled something unintelligible, and Lance must have taken it as a yes because he felt Lance shift to lay his own head against a pile of pillows.

“You’re gonna be ok, Keith. We are going to figure this out. Just tell me if you start to feel anything new, okay?”

Keith’s head bobbed in acknowledgment, his eyes closing as he began to drift out of consciousness, but he still couldn’t fall over the edge. Lance must have noticed him teetering, because he began rubbing circles on his neck and humming a soft song. The last thing Keith heard were his sweet spanish words.

“Bésame, bésame mucho  
Como si fuera esta noche  
La ultima vez  
Bésame, bésame mucho  
Que tengo miedo a perderte  
Perderte después  
Bésame, bésame mucho  
Como si fuera esta noche  
La ultima vez  
Bésame, bésame mucho  
Que tengo miedo a perderte  
Perderte después”

-

Lance continued to sing until he was sure Keith was asleep, lowering it to a soft hum when he seemed to be comfortable. He had to wipe away his own tears at times, because god this was awful. Keith was more miserable than he had ever seen him. It physically hurt to see Keith suffer.

After a few minutes of silently rubbing Keith’s hair, there was a soft knock at the door.

“Lance?”

“Come in, Shiro.”

Light poured in from the hallway, Shiro’s form illuminated in the threshold. As promised, he had a bucket and a pitcher of water. He set them to the side as he came and looked at Keith’s tense form.

“He looks awful…” Shiro said sadly. 

“He feels worse.” Lance said with a sigh, using the rag to wipe the sweat from Keith’s neck.

“Any idea what is happening?” Shiro says as he kneels beside them, taking the rag and dipping it in a bowl of water to rinse it out before placing it back on Keith’s forehead.

“He’s just in a bad state of Kajiwa syndrome. I was reading up on it and there is this medicine that they can give to galra to make it better, but we would need a doctor to give him the strong version of it. I can get smaller doses and other tools to help at a couple of stores, and there is one near where we are. I want to go get some things, but…”

“Will he be okay without you?” Shiro asked, understanding his line of thought.

“If we wormhole close, I should only be gone a few varga, but I don’t want to leave him… You guys wouldn’t know what you needed though…”

“Lance, Keith is like a brother to me. If you need me to watch him for a few varga while you get him things that will make him better, I’m sure he would let me help him.” Shiro said encouragingly.

“Are you sure? He’s just so embarrassed by all this, Shiro. And I don’t want to make him worse…”

“I don’t think being apart for a few varga will make him too much worse, but I don’t know as much as you do. If you need us to buy the stuff we will, but you seem to know better what to look for. I’ve taken care of him before, and if you tell him to behave, I’m sure he’ll do his best to listen.”

Lance nodded at that, looking down at the pale figure on his chest sleeping somewhat uneasily. As if noticing he was being stared at, he startled awake.

“Lance.” Keith said with a gasp, desperation in his voice. His eyes were wild and glassy, and Shiro stepped back to not crowd him.

“Shh, Keith, I’m right here.” Lance said softly, frowning when he didn’t catch the boy’s attention.

“Don’t-Don’t- Lance- Don’t-” He said between choppy breaths, obviously extremely disoriented.

“Keith, Keith baby, I’m right here.” Lance said a little more desperately as he turned Keith’s head to look at him. He took in a sharp inhale at the tears shimmering in his eyes.

“Lance.... Don’t… Don’t go.”

His heart shattered.

“I’m not going anywhere baby. It’s just a dream.” Lance cooed sadly, rolling Keith just the slightest bit so he was cradling him. He rubbed his back until Keith started to blink away the haze in his eyes.

“Lance?”

“Hey, Doll.” Lance said softly. “You with us?”

Keith nodded dumbly, looking over to Shiro with a blush.

“Shiro.”

“Hey buddy. You look like you don’t feel good.” Shiro said softly, placing his flesh hand on top of the blankets.

“Sharp observation skills.” Keith murmured, turning his head into Lance’s chest.

Shiro placed his galra arm on his forehead, and Keith seemed to relish in the cool sting on his skin.

“Keith, I think I might have found stuff that can help you, but I need to leave to get it. Can you let Shiro take care of you for a few hours tomorrow?” Lance said softly, not missing the way Keith tightened his grip on him when he mentioned leaving his side.

“It’ll be for just a few varga, and I’ll try to let you sleep right through it.” Shiro said after a moment. “He will keep his communicator on and you can talk to him whenever you need to if that’ll help. I don’t know if his voice helps, but I’ll try to make sure you can hear him if it does.”

Keith nodded after a moment, obviously too tired and sick to argue. Lance felt a knot in his chest unwind knowing Keith seemed to be okay with him leaving, hopefully trusting Shiro to let him know if he needed him.

“I’ll see you in the morning then, kiddo.” Shiro said after a moment, pushing Keith’s hair to the side and placing the rag back on his head.

“Mmmk.” Keith mumbled, already falling asleep again.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Lance said softly.

“No problem, guys. What else is Space Dad for?” He said with a smirk, Lance chuckling at his use of the honorary title.

When darkness flooded the room again, Lance cuddled into Keith’s hair and tried to coax him into a deeper sleep. He didn’t sleep a lot himself, obviously worried about his partner, but in between a few hazy wake ups from fever dreams, Keith seemed to be sleeping pretty deeply. The daytime lights turned on, and Lance dozed until he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Lance? Keith?” A soft voice rang, and Lance gently lowered Keith down to get to the door.

Allura stood with two bowls of something that looked sort of like purple oatmeal and a worried look on her face.

“Shiro said Keith was feeling very ill last night, so Hunk made this food saying it would be easy on his stomach. Coran would like to know if he will be needing fluids or if he can hold down water as well.”

“Yeah, he didn’t feel good. Tell Hunk I said thanks, and thank you too. I haven’t gotten him up to try any water, but I will see if he can hold it down. Did Shiro mention that place I wanted to stop by?” Lance asked as he took the bowls.

“Yes, he gave me the coordinates. I am about to wormhole there if you would like to go now. We can set up a pod, but it might be good for you to go in civilian clothes so you are not recognized in case there are enemies there.”

Lance nodded, nervously looking back to Keith.

“I think he will be fine, Lance. As long as you keep your trip short, the nest should sustain him.” Allura said softly. “I just feel so bad I have not noticed this. A mating cycle is supposed to be a time to strengthen your bond with your loved one, not to be ill beyond relief. I do hope that when he gets well, this will become an enjoyable experience for both of you.”

Lance blushed at her forwardness, but he supposed this was a topic that wasn’t as private as it was on Earth.

“Do alteans have mating cycles, Allura?”  
“No, but we do have soulmates called devoted’s. We do not die when separated, but there is a special bond that is formed when you are intimate with them, and I hear it is an experience like none other to find your destined partner.” Allura said sadly. “To be honest, I am slightly jealous that you and Keith have such a bond. I always wanted to find my devoted.”

“Allura, you wouldn’t happen to be a hopeless romantic, would you?” Lance said with a wiggle of his brow. Red dusted Allura’s cheeks.

“I-I simply wish to be with someone who loves me! But in times of war, I understand that might not be possible!” She said with a stutter, her eyes softening after a moment. “I am glad you and Keith found each other though. It is… comforting to see two people find love in the middle of the battlefield.”

“You don’t have to swear off love, Allura. I’m sure you will find someone eventually.” Lance said with a smile. “I mean heck, you’ve waited ten thousand years!”

Allura laughed at that, flashing Lance a soft grin as she took a quick peek at Keith.

“Let him sleep a little longer if you wish. I will wormhole us as close to the shop as we can get.”

“Thanks, Allura.”

With that, she took her leave, heading back to the bridge to set the wormhole. Lance brought the food and set it beside the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the last few varga seemed to wear on him.

“Lance…” He heard Keith softly mumble as he blinked his eyes, his head lolling to the side as his hands reached out to search for him.

“I’m right here.” Lance said as he sat next to him, his hand brushing Keith’s bangs from his face.

Keith hummed in contentment at the cool embrace, and Lance took a moment to pour some water from the pitcher.

“You need to drink, Love. You must be thirsty.” Lance said softly, helping raise Keith into sitting.

Keith wiped his hands down his face before taking the glass, downing it probably quicker than he should have. He eyed the purple oatmeal with caution.

“Let’s see if you can keep the water down first okay?”

Keith’s brows furrowed as he looked down at his feet.

“What is it, Keith?”

With a groan, he threw himself back on the pillow, his hands covering his face. It was then Lance saw the tent underneath the sheets.

“Seriously?” Lance asked, slightly amused but more worried.

“This is how it is every month. It’s awful Lance.” He said as frustrated tears pricked in his eyes.

“The studies I’ve read say you’ll feel better if I help you cum.” Lance said softly, not wanting to push him into it.

“I’m so tired Lance.” Keith said dejectedly. Lance rubbed on his neck.

“I know love, but if we are going to get you better, we need to do this whole mating part of this mating cycle. Doctor’s orders say we need to do something so that you cum, preferably because of me .”

Keith groaned.

“What about a shower, huh? To get all this sticky sweat off of you? We can play around a little and then hop you right back into bed so I can go get some medicine and stuff.”

Keith let out a soft sigh.

“That does sound good I guess…”

Lance grinned.

“I need a 100% yes before I touch you, Mullet. You know how this works.”

Keith’s smile brightened his whole day. 

“Fine. Yes.”

“Good!” Lance said with more enthusiasm than he probably needed, wanting to radiate happiness into Keith. “I’ll get it all ready, okay? You just drink a little more water.”

Keith nodded, Lance handing him a cup before heading into the bathroom. He let the water run, setting it hot enough that it might numb Keith up a little if he was over sensitive to touch again. He let the room get a little steamy, hoping to clear up Keith’s headache when he set out the towels.

When he came back into the room, Keith was sitting up, a tired smile on his flushed face.

“You know, this whole thing is so bizarre. I’m literally sick because I haven’t fucked you enough.” Keith said with a chuckle.

“And what a crime is that! To think, we could have been having crazy sex weeks for the last 5 pheobs, and under a doctor’s order no less!” Lance whined, and Keith snorted.

“I’m really sorry… I’m not good with asking for help, especially with stuff like this.” Keith said shyly. Lance offered his hand to help Keith stand.

“Don’t worry about it, Babe. I’m here now, and we are gonna fix this.” Lance said determinedly, swaying his hips as he led Keith to the bathroom. He shimmied off his clothes and winked at his lover. “Now come on, hop in!”

Keith rolled his eyes as he took off his boxers, groaning as his erection bobbed up. Lance took his hand as he led him into the shower.

Lance let out a sigh of relief as the hot water eased his tense muscles, Keith’s body blocking a lot of the spray. This last day was extremely stressful, and he could use a nice relaxing shower before he went out to face the world again. He frowned at the thought of leaving again, but Keith seemed to be doing okay.

For now, Keith was standing directly under the spray of the water, eyes shut and mullet dripping over his face. He seemed tense, but Lance was about to change that.

Lance stepped forward, his hand wrapping around Keith to rest on the small of his back, pulling him forward into a wet embrace. Keith let out a soft exhale as he gathered his arms to lean into Lance’s chest.

“You okay?” Lance asked softly, his hand running up and down Keith’s spine as his other moved to cup his ass.

“Mhmm… kinda hot…” Keith mumbled, his head digging into his shoulder.

“Do you want me to turn it down?”

“Nah. It’s fine…”

Lance turned him so he was out of the stream, Keith’s back hitting the cold tile as he took a sharp inhale at the sudden change.

“So how are we doing this, Baby?” Lance said seductively, Keith grinning at the tone. When he didn’t immediately answer, Lance took his thumb and began rubbing it into Keith’s hip.

“Oh…” Keith breathed, his head tipping back as Lance moved in to kiss at his neck. When he slotted his leg between Keith’s and felt his erection on his thigh, he heard Keith moan.

“How’s this…?” He asked quietly. Keith nodded vigorously, his cheeks turning an even deeper red than the fever had already allowed.

“Go to town then, cowboy.” Lance said with a snicker, Keith groaning in both amusement and pleasure. He felt Keith position himself lower, taking in a stuttering breath as he ran his length across Lance’s thigh.

“God, Lance… this is… hot…” He said after a few grinds, Lance chuckling at his choice of words.

“Yeah, hot- like a certain mullet man I know.” Lance teased.

“N-no… I’m… I’m hot…. Lance, I’m….” Keith started to slur, his grinding coming to a halt as he began to slip towards the floor.

“Keith?! Keith- Baby what’s wrong?” Lance said quickly, moving to turn the water off as he realized how red Keith was.

“Hot…” Keith whispered, his hands clinging onto Lance’s chest.

Hot. Overheating. He was overheating.

Lance immediately opened the curtain, letting the steam from the shower air out a little as he turned on the water to the coldest setting it would go to. Keith gasped as it hit him, but Lance moved the handle to the hose on the side as he began to work it over Keith’s head.

“Baby, are you okay? Talk to me.” Lance said desperately, patting Keith’s face to get him to respond.

“‘M here…” Keith slurred, his eyes closed as he took in breath through his nose. “Nauseous.”

“Okay, you got too hot, but you’re okay. Let’s cool you off, okay? Do you need to get out?” 

Keith shook his head.

“Okay, let’s stay under the stream then. This should cool you off.”

“‘M sorry…” Keith mumbled, and Lance shushed him.

“It’s okay, Keith. I’m so sorry I didn’t even think about this. I didn’t even look at your fever before we got in here- I’m so sorry.” Lance said through watery eyes.

“It’s okay…” Keith said as he tried to sit up a little. “It’s not your fault…”

Lance didn’t want to argue with him, so he simply nodded.

“Are you feeling better now? With the cold water?”

Keith nodded, and Lance let out a sigh of relief. He moved so he was sitting in front of Keith, his legs caging him in.

Keith put his hands on Lance’s knees, tipping his head back as Lance sprayed his chest. Lance would have thought this was extremely erotic if he had not just nearly had a heat stroke.

Lance moved to grab the shampoo, working it into Keith’s scalp as he let his head loll side to side. It wasn’t exactly the type of intimacy he had been aiming for, but he supposed this would help too. 

After getting through the conditioner, he grabbed the body wash and started to rub on Keith’s chest, feeling Keith’s breath falter as he reached down near his hips.

“You still want help with your dilemma, Doll?” Lance said softly. Keith leaned forward and nodded into Lance’s chest.

“Turn around for me.” Lance whispered, Keith flipping so his back was against Lance’s chest. Lance placed one hand on Keith’s thigh, rubbing circles as he let his other lightly press against his hard on. Keith let out a moan as Lance began stroking him.

Lance whispered soft praise in his ear as he began to pick up the pace, Keith falling apart in his arms. Lance watched his face very closely to make sure he wasn’t getting too hot again.

“Lance- Lance I’m gonna cum.” He said quickly, his dick leaking over Lance’s fingers.

“Good baby, you need to.” Lance whispered as he sped up his hand, feeling Keith’s hands reach up into his hair. He gave the dark brown strands a sharp tug as a long moan spilled from his lips, his seed landing on the shower tile. Lance pumped him through it, trying to make sure he was completely limp before he stopped. When Keith’s breathing began to even out, Lance took his hand and kissed it.

“Better?”

“So much better.”

Lance smiled as he felt Keith reach behind, searching for his own erection.

“No, Baby. You are entirely too sick to be jerking me off right now. Besides, after that little heart attack I’m not really that hard. A few more minutes in here and I should be fine.”

Keith frowned.

“Sorry.”

Lance pressed a kiss into his hair.

“It’s okay. You’re just sick. Maybe next time we have this whole mating cycle thing we can do some stuff that’s more Lance-centric. You know I love to be the center of attention.”

Keith snorted, twisting to give his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead before moving down to his lips.

“I wanna give you some attention though… for making me feel so good…”

Lance blushed with a giggle as he felt Keith press a kiss to his nose.

“How about we go lay down for a few minutes and we kiss and cuddle until you fall asleep. Maybe get you a few bites of oatmeal if it’s still warm.”

Keith nodded, letting Lance help him up and wrap him in a towel. Lance placed a smaller towel over his head, placing a kiss to it as he led him to the bed. Keith took a few bites of oatmeal as Lance brought over his blue pajamas.

“I thought it might help if you wear my clothes for now. Maybe I can find something special you can wear at this store.”

Keith nodded, slipping into the pajamas and all but collapsing onto the bed.

Lance scooted in next to him, pulling the covers around him as he ran the thermometer over his head.

“104.2 or 40.1… No wonder you were overheating. I’m surprised you’re even talking right now, Keith.” 

As he looked Keith over, he realised he probably felt worse than he let on. Keith tended to try to keep things like this to himself, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was all but on the verge of passing out right now.

He needed to get the medicine now.

As he placed some kisses on Keith’s face, he noticed that he was already starting to drift into sleep.

“Alright baby, I’m going to get some medicine and other things that will help, and I will be right back. I’m gonna call Shiro in here to watch you, okay? You just sleep.”

Keith nodded softly, his eyes slowly blinking as Lance placed kisses on his neck and lips.

“I’ll send him in then. I love you, Keith.”

A soft snore was all he got in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a mess of sick and smut. Sorry the smut wasn't as detailed this time, but there is only so much detail to go into with this stuff. Idk how many chapters this will be, but it's either 3 or 4. I'm working on the next one, so we will see how it goes. The next one might be a little short depending on if I split it up. Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to add the translation for the spanish song. It is called Besame Mucho and it is a classic! It's also sadly fitting for this fic.
> 
> Kiss me, really kiss me  
> As if tonight were to be  
> The last time
> 
> Kiss me, really kiss me  
> For I am afraid of having you  
> And losing you once more.
> 
> Kiss me, really kiss me  
> As if tonight were to be  
> The last time
> 
> Kiss me, really kiss me  
> For I am afraid of having you  
> And losing you once more.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hot. Too hot.

Keith felt like he was back in the desert, but it was worse. It was so much worse.

He wanted- no he needed water.

When he opened his eyes, Shiro was touching his face. He wanted to ask what he was doing, what was happening to him, but he felt like he had cotton in his mouth.

Lance. He wanted Lance.

Shiro began saying something unintelligible. He sounded like he was underwater. He was looking down at Keith, obviously trying to get his attention, but Keith was too far gone to respond. All he could do was loll his head over looking for Lance.

He didn’t understand. Why wasn’t Lance here? Where was he? Was he mad at him?

Keith frowned. He didn’t remember fighting with Lance. Did he fight with Lance? Was that why he was gone?

Had Lance left him?

He felt tears stream down his face.

“L-Lance…”

The heat was starting to suffocate him. He didn’t want to be hot anymore. He wanted Lance to come and take care of him.

He felt himself become weightless. He saw a flash of green and yellow, and the muted sounds of his name. Everything became blurry.

Suddenly he felt a rush of cold, and he embraced the darkness that came with it.

-

Lance sighed as the pod came to rest on a small planet that seemed more like a tiny get away planet than anything. He parked the pod in a field outside of where the crowds were in case anyone recognized the altean pod. 

He was in a long green coat with dark blue accents, the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone until they reached a blue tie at his waist. Underneath was a simple sleeveless black turtleneck, some sleek pants and black boots. He wore a headband around his head, his bangs pushed back and a necklace with a string that when broken let out a high shriek that would help cause a diversion in case of an emergency.

He made his way towards a shop inside what looked to be some kind of strip mall, and took in the scent of something similar to jasmine. There were purple jewels and bells hung around the shop, and some kind of plant set out on every shelf. Everything was organized like some kind of all natural soap shop back home. As he stepped in, he looked to where a galra girl with big fluffy ears and three stripes across her cheek was stocking inventory. Her ears perked when he came in the door.

“Welcome!” She chirped from one of the shelves.

“Hey! I uh- I’m looking for stuff for my Kajiwa?” Lance said as smoothly as he could, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself but not really knowing what this store had to offer either.

“Oh! Yes, we have a lot of stuff for Kajiwa! What are you looking for in particular?” She chimed, a hop in her step as she made her way to him.

“Well- he’s really sick because we haven’t been together-”

“Oh no!” She cried, her eyes wide with concern. “Is he okay?”

Lance frowned. Was he?

“I’m not really sure to be honest. I’m not galra, so I don’t really understand this stuff, and he’s only half galra, so he doesn’t understand it either. I was hoping you might be able to lead me in the right direction.”

The girl nodded her head.

“Well, your best bet for someone with Kajiwa Syndrome is Kajiwadine. It’s a natural chemical that can fill a deficiency that is caused when you aren’t around your Kajiwa. The body releases a poison when there isn’t enough of it after you have your Kajiwa, and this also combats that poison. It’s not as strong as the chemicals that are enhanced and mixed with other ingredients that some doctors have, but those are really only used when trying to extend the life of someone who has already lost their Kajiwa. Of course, we have many things that are infused with Kajiwadine that will help your Kajiwa feel better! The best thing about it is that you can never have too much of it, the body flushing it out when there is too much in the system.”

Lance nodded along, walking with the girl and picking up everything she showed him from oil drops to clothing.

“Now, what type of genitals does your partner have?”  
Lance sputtered as he turned bright red.

“E-Excuse me?”

“Genitals? Surely you know?”

“U-Uh yeah! He has… He’s… Male stuff.”

The girl laughed.

“I’m sorry. Our species is very open about sexual endeavors. I didn’t mean to ask personal questions. We have special toys for Kajiwa of every sex that can help make the mating part a lot less strenuous if you are interested. The best way to help Kajiwa Syndrome is to mate as often as possible, and these toys can help with stimulation.”

Lance blushed. Was he really out here buying alien sex toys? He guessed he was, because he would be damned if he turned down anything Keith needed. He bought as much as he thought Keith could handle, his mind delving into a few crazy fantasies as he picked up some of the naughtier toys.

He was just about to check out when he heard his communicator go off.

“L-nce?”

He fished the communicator from his pocket, his chest tightening at the urgency in his voice.

“Shiro? I’m here, what’s-”

“L-L-Laance..L-Lance...Lance..”

Keith.

“Keith, baby what’s wrong?”

“Lance, you need to come home right now.”

“What’s wrong? Shiro, what’s happening?”

He heard the splash of water and Keith crying.

“His fever is too high. It spiked. We are trying to calm him down and put him in an ice bath but- Keith shhh it’s okay- he’s delirious and he’s asking for you. We can’t-”

“I’m coming. Put him on.”

“Ok. Ok, Keith-”

He heard a loud wail.

“Keith- Keith baby talk to me.”

“L-Lance...Laancce. L-La-ance.”

“Keith I’m right here. It’s okay baby.”

“Don’t… Don’t… I- I’m sorry Don’t…”

Lance took in a breath. He shoved as much money as he had into the girl’s hand and ran out the door with his stuff, a call of “keep the change” on his lips as the girl nodded, a worried look on her face.

He ran to the pod, kicking it up to full speed as he raced towards the castle, murmuring to Keith the whole time. He was completely out of it, delirious with fever, and it sounded like more people had made their way into the bathroom to help Shiro with Keith.

“Shiro- Shiro how high is it?” Lance asked frantically at one point, his breath catching when Shiro solemnly replied 105.9 F or 41.0 C.

As he reached the hangar, he jumped from the pod as it skid to a halt. He grabbed the bag of supplies and raced into the bathroom, his heart sinking as he saw Shiro trying to console Keith as he sobbed hysterically. He raced to his side and cupped Keith’s face.

“Keith- Keith baby I’m right here.”

“Lance… Lance…” Keith said numbly, his eyes glassy and distant.

Lance frowned as the heat radiated from him despite the ice he was bathing in, noticing everyone else standing out of his way.

He quickly went into the bag, grabbing the Kajiwadine Oil and dropped 3 splashes into the bath, the water glowing a slight shade of purple before returning to normal.

“What was that?” Pidge asked as she stepped closer, tears in her eyes at the scene before her.

“Medicine. It basically helps with the symptoms of Kajiwa Syndrome and extends your life in case you have it really bad. It should bring his fever down.” Lance said quickly, softly shushing Keith and asking him to open his mouth. He dropped 2 drops on Keith’s tongue when he pried his mouth open, and he was encouraged when Keith scrunched his nose up at the taste.

“Keith... Keith baby, talk to me.”

Keith whined pitifully, and he heard a word whispered under his breath.

“Bésame… Bésame…”

Lance frowned. Did he want him to kiss him, or-

“Muucho…”

Lance let out a sob.

“Okay baby… You want me to sing it?”

Keith didn’t respond, but Lance took the silence as a yes. He cleared his throat as he leaned in close to Keith’s ear.

“Bésame, bésame mucho  
Como si fuera esta noche  
La última vez

Bésame, bésame mucho  
Que tengo miedo a tenerte  
Y perderte otra vez

Quiero tenerte muy cerca  
Mirarme en tus ojos  
Verte junto a mí  
Piensa que tal vez mañana  
Yo ya estaré lejos  
Muy lejos de ti.”

Tears were streaming down his face, and he looked over and Hunk was crying too. Hunk knew the song- it was a classic and Lance had told him it’s sad meaning. It was all too fitting for this situation.

“You won’t lose him, Lance.” Hunk said softly, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“How do you know?” Lance whispered, never taking his eyes of his boyfriend.

Hunk didn’t respond- he couldn’t deny that this was looking grim.

“Lance, do you know of anything else we can do for him?” Allura asked softly.

“Can you contact the blade? See if they have a doctor? Just in case. They might have stronger medicine. That’s… That’s all I can think of besides the things I bought.”

Allura nodded, sparing a quick glance at Keith before rushing to the bridge.

“L..nce…”

Lance looked down at Keith, seeing the tint of blue on his lips.

“Coran, how low do we need to get his temperature?”

“Well, number one said that 104F or 40C of your Earth degrees should be an acceptable temperature to take him out at. Why you have two measurement systems I don’t understand, but I don’t think he has reached that yet.”

He ran the thermometer over the boy’s head, Coran assuring him it would be accurate despite the water. It read 105.3.

“It looks like we are going to be in here a while.” Shiro said softly. “Do you want us to leave you alone with him? He seems to have calmed down a little now that you are here.”

“No you can stay.” Lance said, wiping tears from his cheeks. “What happened?”

“He was napping when his fever started spiking. I tried to get him to wake up and he started getting hysterical, so I put him in the ice bath to cool him off. I was worried he was going to end up hurting himself somehow, so I called Coran in, and the others followed.”

Lance nodded. Keith seemed to be calming down now that he was here, but he was still obviously stuck in some fever dream.

“Keith, Baby, wake up…” Lance said as he wet his hand and pushed back Keith’s sweaty bangs. Keith shivered in response.

“Here.” Hunk said as he handed Lance a towel. “Maybe you can put this over him and he will feel better.”

Lance nodded, taking the towel and wrapping it around Keith’s shoulders. The boy cuddled into it, and Lance began rubbing small circles into his neck.

They sat like that for a while, Lance shushing Keith every once in a while and calming him down. Shiro anxiously checked his temperature every few minutes, but otherwise it was solemnly quiet. Even the mice were still and quiet.

“Lance…?” Keith said after what felt like forever. Lance quickly took the hand that Keith extended to him.

“Keith- Keith can you hear me?”

“Wh-appened..?”

“You got sick, baby. You’re gonna be okay though. I got you medicine.” Lance said softly, resting his hand on Keith’s cheek.

“You’re not mad…?”

Lance frowned at that, scooting in closer and adjusting the towel on Keith’s shoulders.

“Of course not, Love. Why would you think I was mad?”

“I- I don’t… I don’t remember…” Keith slurred, his body shivering in the ice.

“It was just a fever dream, I’m sure.” Shiro said softly, and Keith blushed when he realized everyone was watching him.

“Sorry… I’m okay now.” Keith said quickly, starting to shed the towel and trying to stand.

“Nonono- sit down, mi amor. You’re not ready to get out yet.” Lance chided, Shiro running the thermometer over his head.

“Nope, you’re not ready, buddy. Just stay put for a while.” Shiro ordered.

“Are you feeling any better? Lance gave you medicine.” Pidge said quietly, the worry on her face palpable.

“I mean… I’m awake? I still feel… not so good.” Keith replied lamely. Lance scoffed at his nonchalant answer.

“I think ‘not so good’ is an understatement, Keith. Nice to see you can still act tough, though.” Hunk snorted, and his face softened when he saw Keith blush. “I think it might be a good idea to give you an IV though. You must be really dehydrated. Coran will get you one that can stay in here after Lance gives you more medicine.”

Keith nodded.

A chill ran through Keith’s body, and Lance placed both of his hands on Keith’s face to try to warm him up a little. After about ten minutes, Lance piped up.

“Shiro?”

Shiro ran the thermometer again, and sighed in relief.

“Just cold enough.”

Lance felt a weight lift off his chest.

“Okay, baby, let’s get up.” Lance said as Shiro handed him another dry towel, slipping it around Keith as Coran helped him stand. Keith began to slip down as he stepped on the floor, and Lance wasted no time picking him up bridal style and stepping into the bedroom.

Lance placed Keith on the bed, the boy swaying as he tried to sit straight.

“I think I’ve got it from here, guys.” Lance said softly, taking the bag of stuff he bought from the mice.

“Are you sure, Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah. I will push the button if it happens again.”

Shiro nodded, ushering the others out with a quick goodbye. When they were gone, Lance turned his attention to Keith.

“Oh Keith.” He said quickly, moving in to kiss all over Keith’s face. He felt the tears streaming down his face, but he didn’t stop to wipe them. He just wanted to feel Keith, to know he was here.

“Don’t cry… Lance, please.” Keith said shakily, and Lance let out a soft laugh.

“Okay… Okay. Let’s just- Here. I found some pajamas. They are infused with the medicine and should help you feel better. Let’s get you dried off.”

Keith nodded tiredly and Lance began rubbing the towel over his body, placing a kiss on his forehead as he dried his hair. 

He slipped him into the pajamas, the tight black shirt with glowing purple accents and matching boxer briefs seeming to help Keith relax. As he laid down in the bed, Lance getting undressed, Keith spread his arms out for Lance to join him.

“C’mere…” Lance mumbled as he rolled onto the mattress, tucking Keith under his chin as he rubbed his hands up and down his back. Keith latched onto him, intertwining their legs and pressing their hips together, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Keith let out a sigh, and Lance hummed into his hair.

“Are you starting to feel better?” Lance whispered, and Keith nodded. “That medicine is really good. I have all kinds of stuff that we can use, and the lady at the store said you can never have too much of it, because once your body has all it can handle it starts to flush it out. Unfortunately, it will still take time, and we might need to get a doctor for the stronger stuff just in case. Allura is working on that.”

As if summoned, Allura’s voice rang through the communicator.

“Lance?” her voice asked, and Lance unraveled himself from Keith to pick it up.

“Yes Allura, I’m here.” He said as he nestled back next to Keith.

“The Blade says they have a doctor with medicine they can send, but the headquarters won’t be able to send out ships until the celestial bodies make a path in the next few varga. I’m going to wormhole us as close as we can get, but we will have to wait until the path reopens before a doctor can get here.”

Lance held Keith closer to him, his heart clenching at the idea that they might not be able to get to the doctor in time in case of emergency, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. They didn’t exactly have access to a lot of galra mating doctors.

“Thanks, Allura. We will try to manage.”

“Is he doing better?” Allura asked quietly, and Lance looked at Keith for reassurance.

“I think so. The medicine seems to have brought his fever down and he seems to be more comfortable.” Lance said, resting his cheek on Keith’s head when he snuggled closer to him.

“That is wonderful. Please contact us if anything happens. We were all quite worried when he fell so ill today.”

“S-rry…” Keith mumbled, and Lance shushed him.

“Do not be sorry, Keith. We only wish to help. Let us know if you need anything.”

Keith nodded, and Lance chuckled.

“He says okay.”

“Ok. I will take my leave. Do you need anything, Lance?”

“Nah, I’m okay. I just need cuddles with my man.” Lance said with a snicker, feeling Keith kick his shin.

“Well, I shall leave you to it then.” Allura said fondly, and the communicator cut off.

Lance placed it next to the bed, moving in to Keith’s side again.

“Do you think you can sleep?” Lance asked softly, and Keith nodded into his shirt. “Ok, baby. You try and rest.”

“You too…” Keith mumbled, and Lance knew he couldn’t. Not after all of this.

“I’ll try.” He conceded, and Keith accepted that. As Lance ran his hands through his sweaty black mop of hair, he heard his breathing even out.

In the silence of the room, he let the tears fall down his face.

-

Keith felt someone trying to rouse him, and he did his best to ignore it, but he heard Lance’s soft voice fill with worry.

“Keith, baby, can you hear me?”

“Mmm...Yeah…”

He heard Lance sigh in relief.

“I was worried you were out of it again. I want to give you some more medicine, Doll.”

Keith groaned in reply, feeling the sweat pouring off of him. He was feeling better as far as all the crazy emotions went, and he guessed he had the medicine and constant attention from Lance to thank for that.

Speaking of attention from Lance, he felt the boy brush his hand across his cheek, and he stretched his neck to give him better access.

“You’re like a cat, you know that?” Lance chuckled, running the back of his fingers up and down his neck before flattening his hand to trace his collar bone. Keith hummed in affirmation because he was too comfortable -despite the awful fever- to disagree.

“You seem to need attention down lower too.” Lance mentioned as he dropped some oil on Keith’s tongue, and Keith scowled at the taste. It was like peppermint and salt, and it spread all over his tongue.

Sure enough, he had a full hard on, and Keith wanted to cry.

“I can’t Lance. I can’t do anything- I can’t.” Keith said sadly, and he felt anger when his eyes started to water. Damn frustrated emotions.

“Which is why I bought some cool little toys at the store!” Lance said proudly, and he jumped to get a bag from the floor.

Keith’s cheeks reddened, and it wasn’t due to the fever.

“Wh- Toys? Like, sex toys?”

“Yep. Galra sex toys that will make you feel better.”

Keith groaned. Had it really come to this? That wasn’t to say he wasn’t… intrigued.

“What… kind of toys?” He asked hesitantly, and he could practically feel Lance grinning as he plopped down on the bed.

“Well that depends… What are you feeling up for? I’ve got quite a lot.”

“Lance.”

“All right, all right, mister shy. How about you just let Love Doctor Lance prescribe you something reeeal nice.”

Keith groaned, but he couldn’t help the smile that had worked its way onto his face.

“Well first, my sick patient, I’m going to prescribe you some special Kajiwa Lube. It’s supposed to help with all the symptoms, but it also tastes like something that is similar to those special berries you like because they had different flavors, and I got one that warms up and one that cools down. Which one does my patient want more?”

“...The cooling one…” Keith said after a moment, still trying to hide his idiotic grin.

“Ah yes, the cooling one. We have just the thing. If the patient would please slip out of his clothes I can begin to administer the medication.” Lance said with a wiggle of his eyebrow. “Unless, of course, he would be needing the doctor’s assistance.”

“Ughh Laaanceee…” Keith whined, and Lance slowly pulled down the sheets and began to straddle him.

“I think the patient needs to be assisted in removing this tight clothing, don’t you think?” He whispered softly into his ear, and it sent shivers down Keith’s spine.

Keith nodded, feeling Lance’s warm hands slowly lift up his shirt, placing kisses up his stomach and chest as he slowly lifted it off. Keith was weak for it, and he let out a shuddering breath when Lance placed a kiss to his nipple. When he started to sit up to pull Lance up to his mouth, Lance lowered him back down onto the mattress.

“I think the patient needs to lay still and enjoy his treatment since he’s so sick. It’s best if he let me do all the work.”

Keith breathed out a sigh as Lance pulled off his shirt, and he felt Lance dig into the bag and pull out a different bottle.

“This is also essential to the treatment. It’s a massage oil with Kajiwadine in it. It goes in your skin and makes you feel better, but it also helps with making sure my lovely kajiwa gets all his physical affection to feel kinda tingly. Won’t that be nice?”

Keith hummed, letting out a moan when Lance rubbed the oil across his chest.

“Is it good?”

“Mhmm…”

“Good. Let’s rub you up then.”

Keith sighed in relief as Lance worked his hands across his arms and legs, massaging each muscle to let out the tension that had built up in his body the last few days. He spent extra time on his feet, knowing Keith loved a good foot rub. Keith had almost fallen back asleep when Lance called for him again.

“Okay, Love, time to get to work.” Lance said softly, wiping his hands on some wipe he pulled out of the bag. “Lift up so I can get these weird briefs off of you.”

“What, you don’t like my glow in the dark sex underwear?” Keith teased, and Lance snorted as he pulled them off, Keith stifling a moan as his erection bobbed up against his stomach.

“They are sexy with all their little accent lines, I’ll give you that, but I have to say they don’t do much in the way of access… Although I might have bought some naughtier ones for another time.”

Keith laughed at that, easing back onto the mattress and shivering when Lance rubbed on his hip.

“Now, we are going to do this so you don’t have to do anything at all but enjoy, okay? You tell me if you start feeling sick or hot or anything and we will stop, okay?”

Keith nodded. He wasn’t going to scare Lance like he had in the shower.

“Okay why don’t you roll onto your side, okay?”

Keith complied, watching as Lance pulled a box out of the bag.

“This is for a little ‘light stimulation’, but I saw the tester at the store, and galra have a different definition of light than we do, so tell me if this is too much.” Lance said softly before he pulled out a rather large butt plug with a purple jewel at the end. Keith blushed.

“What, you never used one of these before?” Lance teased, and Keith scowled at him.

“You know I haven’t done anything other than what you have done to me, jerk.”

“What, you never bought toys on Earth?” Lance asked, and Keith shook his head.

“This will be fun then.” Lance said with a smirk.

He lubed up his fingers and the plug, and Keith pressed up against him as Lance began to rub at his cheeks. When he felt his fingers prod at his hole, Keith closed his eyes and breathed in the sensation.

After a few minutes of lightly stretching at his hole, Lance slipped the tip of the plug in, and Keith moaned as he pressed it all the way in. He was enjoying the stretch as Lance whispered in his ear.

“It does come with a surprise. Are you ready?”

Keith nodded hesitantly, and he gasped as the plug started to vibrate.

“Oooh…” Keith moaned, and Lance chuckled as he started to place feather-light touches over Keith’s back. Keith tucked his knees up tighter to feel it deeper.

“You good?” Lance asked softly, and Keith nodded into his chest. “Let’s see what else we got here…”

Keith closed his eyes as Lance worked through the bag again, this time pulling out a cock ring.

“So you don’t cum too quickly this time.” He said softly as he rolled it down Keith’s shaft, the ring settling at the base and leaving a tight feeling of pressure that was more enjoyable than it was uncomfortable. He vaguely wondered how Lance knew all this stuff, but he didn’t bother to ask.

Keith breathed out as Lance began kissing on his face, rubbing into his hips, and he could feel Lance pull out his own erection and start lazily pumping it as he used his other hand to trace the details of Keith’s face.

“I have more stuff, but let’s let you get used to this first, okay?” He breathed, and Keith hummed in contentment. Lance was right- it was just enough stimulation to keep him comfortable, and the lube was cold and refreshing. It was wonderful.

After a few minutes, he felt Lance start to push on the plug, and Keith moaned at the added feeling.

“You want some more?” Lance asked softly.

“Mhmm… Yes…” Keith whispered, and Lance brought out another box, this time longer, and Keith was confused as Lance pulled out what looked to be some kind of stick with a ball at the end.

“This, my dear patient, is a wand. A lot of girls use it, but few people know the wonders it does for boys. This is gonna make you cum probably harder than you’ve ever cum before, so be prepared.”

Keith gulped.

“What does it do?” He asked, and his eyes widened when Lance flipped a switch and the rounded part started to vibrate harshly.

“Unfortunately this is as low as it goes, so I’m going to try to get you used to it first.” Lance said, and Keith nodded.

Lance kissed his forehead as he placed the wand on his thigh, Keith closing his eyes as he rubbed slow circles up to his hip. As he started working closer to his dick, Keith began to feel the effects. He moaned as it came to settle right above the ring.

“Ok, you ready?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded swiftly.

When it touched his dick, he almost jumped up.

“Shh… you okay?” Lance asked as he took it off, looking into Keith’s eyes for any sign of wanting to stop.

“Y-Yeah I’m good. I just… wasn’t expecting it to be so strong.”

“Let’s start a little lower.”

“Mmm.”

Lance moved the wand down and rolled Keith so he was on his back before placing it against the side of his balls, and Keith let out a loud moan at the sensation. Oh god, it was wonderful- the plug in his ass and the wand on his balls almost more than he could take.

“You good?”

“Yes. Oh god…” Keith moaned, and Lance pressed a little harder. He swirled the wand towards the middle, and Keith bucked his hips up.

“Lance- Oh god Lance- touch me.” Keith whined, and Lance quickly complied by lightly squeezing his dick. He would have been leaking precum if it wasn’t for the cock ring, and the pressure was starting to build unbearably.

“I’m gonna put it on you now so you can cum, okay?” Lance whispered, and Keith nodded feverently. As the wand touched his dick, he screamed.

“Woah-” Lance started to remove it, but Keith’s hand shot down to keep it in place.

“Oh god oh god oh god don’t stop.” Keith whined, and he noticed Lance pumping his own erection, the motion moving the wand up his shaft.

He was a panting squirming mess by the time Lance came, and the pressure had built up to nearly painful as the plug and wand continued to vibrate.

“Lance- Lance please I need to cum.” He said through gasps, and Lance kissed him as he came off his high.

“Okay baby. Let loose.” Lance said as he popped off the cock ring, He knocked the speed of the wand up a level and lowered his mouth onto Keith’s tip, and Keith came with a scream. He didn’t think he’d ever screamed when he came, but god if it wasn’t a full out shout of Lance’s name. Lance moved the wand to his taint and pushed hard as he took all of Keith’s shaft into his mouth, and Keith felt tears run down his cheek. He honestly thought he was going to black out he came so hard. As Lance swallowed down his seed, he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh my god, did you cry?” Lance asked as Keith numbly stared back at him.

“We have… to do that... again... sometime.” Keith said through pants, and Lance let out a twinkling laugh.

“Was it good, Love?”

“Quiznack.”

Lance laughed, pulling the plug out so to not overstimulate him, and Keith lay there completely fucked out.

“Do you feel better?” Lance asked seriously, and Keith numbly nodded.

“I think so. I just got my brains fucked out, so I think I’m good.”

“Good. I’m gonna wipe you down and put your cute little pjs back on, okay? These wipes are good for you too.”

Keith nodded, dozing off as Lance gently cleaned him off.

“You falling asleep?” Lance asked quietly, and Keith nodded. He placed a soft kiss on Keith’s lips.

“I love you, Keith” was the last thing he heard.

-

Lance must have dosed off at some point, because he startled awake to an alarm he set to give Keith more oil. He quickly turned it off before he placed a hand on Keith’s cheek.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. You need medicine.”

No response.

Lance chuckled.

“Come on gorgeous, up and attem.”

Nothing.

Lance frowned.

“Keith, get up.”

When he didn’t stir, Lance felt his heart stop.

“Keith?! KEITH!”

He checked his pulse, and it was faint. His breathing was shallow too now that he looked.

He opened the panel and hit the emergency button.

An alarm blared through the castle, and Lance began to rub on Keith’s chest like he had seen in his CPR class. He remained motionless throughout, and Lance started sobbing.

“Keith-Keith please. Please don’t do this. Keith…!”

Shiro came through the door first, Coran and Allura hot on his heels. He saw the colors drain from their faces when they saw the scene in front of them.

“Lance what-”

“He needs oxygen- Coran get oxygen and an IV- just do something!”

Coran hurried out, Shiro coming and checking his pulse.

“Okay Lance- Lance when did this happen.”

“I- I don’t… I don’t know I fell asleep- Oh god Shiro I fell asleep… He needed me and I was asleep- I was fucking asleep!”

“Lance-”

“Nonono this isn’t happening. Keith- Keith wake up!” Lance shouted as he rubbed his chest faster.

“Lance- Lance stop-”

“No!” He cried. “He has to wake up- he has to!” Lance sobbed. He turned to Allura. “Is- Is the path open? Where is the doctor? The doctor can help!”

Allura shook her head, tears streaming down her face now.

Coran came back, Pidge and Hunk in tow, and quickly attached an oxygen mask to Keith’s face and an IV to his arm.

“Lance-” Hunk started, and Lance violently shook his head.

“No- No this isn’t happening. This isn’t happening!” 

Hunk came behind him and wrapped him in his arms, and Pidge took his hand.

“Lance, you’re going to hurt him if you keep rubbing like that.”

“No! He has to wake up! He has to wake up, Hunk!”

“Lance-”

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Lance cried as he began beating on Keith’s chest, Hunk pulling him to the side.

“He’s not gone, Lance- He- He’s still breathing. He’s breathing, Lance. His heart is beating. We still have time.” Pidge said through tears. Lance shook his head. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

Keith.

Keith was dying.

Lance looked over, and Shiro was holding Keith’s hand, his eyes closed as tears poured out of them. Allura had a comforting hand on his shoulder, but she too was crying. Coran was trying to hold some kind of composure as everyone else fell apart, but he could tell he was failing.

Lance took in a sharp breath as he broke away from the hug, moving to sit on the bed and let his hands rest on the side of Keith’s face. He noted that Keith’s chest was starting to bruise- Keith always did bruise easy- and he placed a soft kiss there.

“How long… How long until the doctor can get here? Can we keep him… alive… that long?”

“Two vargas. We are sitting outside the base now.”

“Okay. Okay two vargas. We can do this for two vargas.” Shiro said shakily. “We can do this.”

Lance’s resolve hardened, but he still couldn’t help but sob at the ashen color that had taken over Keith’s skin.

“What- What do I need to do?”

“Let’s- Let’s give him some more Kajiwadine oil. I’ll monitor his vitals. Other than that… I’m afraid all we can do is wait.”

Lance took in a deep breath, shuddering as he breathed out. They could do this. They could keep him alive for two vargas. They just had to pray that the medicine worked.

If not…

Lance couldn’t bare to think about it.

So with a slap on his cheeks, he blew out his frustrations, sitting next to Keith dutifully as he ran his fingers through his hair. Keith liked that, he knew, and he liked to think it was comforting him. He began humming his favorite song, no matter how sad it was. Everyone gathered around the bed, listening to the oxygen machine compress and decompress over and over again. 

No one could talk. There was nothing to say. 

They could only wait.

About a varga in, Keith started to sound choked on his air, and Coran quickly intubated him as Lance sobbed. The sound was awful- like he was aspirating. He never wanted to hear it again.

As two vargas approached, everyone waited with bated breath as they saw a small ship exit the path and land in the loading zone. Shiro and Allura raced to get the doctor, and Lance sobbed in relief as a stout galra man- not much taller than Coran but much rounder- breathed in the scene.

“Dear Kral.”

The doctor rushed in, taking out a vile of what had to be the maximum strength of medicine, and attached it to Keith’s IV line. Lance watched as the purple fluid poured into his lover’s body, and he could only pray it was enough.

“How in Kral’s name did this happen?!” The doctor asked, and Lance let out a sob.

“I- I didn’t know he was so sick- I didn’t realize-”

“You didn’t realize he was dying?! He should have been treated last cycle at least! What kind of kajiwa let’s this happen to their lover! I swear-”

“ENOUGH!” Shiro shouted, nearly choking the doctor as he lifted him by his shirt.

“This is not Lance’s fault. No one knew it would get this bad, or we would have called you earlier. Don’t you dare blame Lance for this!” Pidge yelled, and Shiro put the man down.

With a scowl, he handed a bag of viles to Coran. “Give these to him every 8 hours. I can’t promise they will work, but this is the maximum amount of the maximum strength. This is all we can do at this point.”

With a cold nod, the doctor took his leave, cold stares digging into his back.

“Lance-”

“This is all my fault.”

“Lance, no-”

“It is! I should have realized he was sick! I should have realized it months ago! I should have- I should have gotten him better medicine… I should- I should have-”

“You did everything the best you knew how, my boy.” Coran said softly. “No one knew he was so bad off. No one knew.”

Lance sobbed into his chest, and everyone wrapped around each other. 

They stayed like that for a while, everyone grieving over how hard the last few days had been, when they heard a strange sound coming from Keith’s throat.

Lance broke out next to him, calling his name as Coran quickly scanned him. With a stuttering sob, he smiled at Lance.

“He’s trying to breathe.”

Lance thought he had heard wrong. He looked to Keith, his heart racing as he saw his throat seeming to close and open on the tube.

“He’s trying to wake up, Lance.”

Lance couldn’t stop the sob of relief that fell from his lips.

He and the rest stepped out as Coran removed the intubation tube, and Lance felt the tightening in his heart loosen at the sight of him breathing on his own. He settled into the seat next to him, rubbing his thumb over his hand as he rested.

-

Keith’s eyes fluttered open softly before he realized where he was, his head lolling to the side as he felt a soft pressure on his hand. He stared at it numbly as he recognized the long, tan fingers that massaged soft circles into it. He opened his mouth to speak, but he realized he had something covering his face. He took his hand to move it, but he didn’t have a lot of control of his hands at the moment.

Noticing the movement, he watched as Lance shot up, vaguely aware of other people in the room coming closer as Lance began to cry.

Keith did push the mask out of his way now, Lance assisting him as he greeted him softly.

“Morning, mi amor.”

“Wh-happened…” Keith slurred, and he noticed then that everyone was watching him with tears in their eyes.

“It was bad, Keith… But everything’s okay now. Everything’s going to be okay.” Shiro said softly, and Keith nodded shallowly in response. 

He felt Lance lean in and kiss him, and he happily kissed him back.

“I’m so sorry…” He heard Lance whisper, and Keith frowned.

“‘S not your fault…” He said, and Lance shook his head.

“No… It’s… I didn’t realize how bad… I should have…”

Keith shushed him this time, placing a finger on his lips as Lance turned his hand and kissed into his palm.

“Should have told you…” Keith said softly, and Lance let out a harsh laugh.

“Yeah, you should have. I don’t care if Zarkon’s ghost is playing peak-a-boo in your asshole, Keith- You have to tell me everything from now on. I don’t care if its a headache or a heart attack- you tell me everything.”

Keith nodded softly, already feeling sleep starting to take him over.

“‘M tired…” He slurred, and Lance brushed his fingers through his hair.

“Go ahead and sleep, Love. We will give you the medicine for the next couple of days until you are all better.”

Keith pulled on his arm, and Lance took the opportunity to climb next to Keith’s side, pulling him close against him and breathing in the scent of his sweaty hair. He was sure he smelled awful, but Lance didn’t seem to mind, only caring that he was alive.

And he was alive. Thanks to Lance, he was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

The next few days were mostly quiet, Lance cuddling with Keith and refilling the IV bag, hunk cooking more of the oatmeal and everyone seeming to relax as Keith gradually got better.

On the seventh day, Keith woke up feeling wonderful. He turned to see Lance asleep next to him, and he gently poked his cheek.

“Laaaannncce….” He called softly, and Lance stared up at him with tired eyes.

“What’s up, babe?” He asked tiredly, and Keith smiled.

“It’s over.”

Lance blinked before shooting up.

“You’re better?”

Keith laughed as he sat up, stretching until he felt a pop in his shoulders.

“Yep. All better.”

Lance let out a twinkling laugh as he kissed all over Keith’s face, Keith squealing when his lips tickled his neck.

“Keith, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that.”

“I think I know.” Keith said softly, kissing the side of Lance’s mouth before moving to his lips. After a moment, they parted.

“Wanna wash this week off and get some breakfast?” Lance said, and Keith hummed in agreement.

After a quick shower with soft kisses and touches, the two walked into the kitchen, everyone rushing to their side when they came in.

“Keith! Buddy! You’re okay!”

“God, you scared us to death! You literally almost isolated yourself to death! Don’t ever do that again!”

“Nice to see you up, Number Four.”

“We were all quite worried.”

“Are you feeling okay now, Keith?”

Keith blushed at all the attention, and Lance waved them off with a laugh.

“Let him breathe guys! He wants some food- something other than the oatmeal diet he’s been living on.”

“Ah yes, Number Two has apparently made some sort of breakfast sustenance that everyone is enjoying- what is it called?” 

“French toast!” Hunk said proudly, and Keith’s mouth watered.

“Oooh! Keith LOVES french toast, don’t you, sweetie?”

Keith nodded, sitting down next to Lance and taking a bite of the orange bread and green syrup. Hunk was right- it tasted just like french toast.

“So… you’re okay now?” Pidge asked hesitantly.

Keith nodded with his mouth full of food, and Lance chuckled.

“He’s going to be okay. We just need to be together next cycle and every cycle after that.”

“So… are you going to go back to the blade?”

Keith saw the way Lance’s breath hitched.

“I think… it’s best if I stay here for a few more days. Since I didn’t get to have a lot of time with everyone other than being sick. I’m sure Kolivan wouldn’t mind.”

Everyone seemed to relax at that, and Keith realized then how hard all of this must have been on them. He wanted to apologize, to let them know he was okay somehow.

“Can we… have a movie day?” He asked hesitantly, and the whole room brightened with Lance’s smile.

“Ohhh! I wanna watch a horror film!”

“No, Disney!”

“Let’s let Keith pick.” Shiro said with a chuckle.

“Let’s watch… Annie.”

Everyone groaned except Lance who laughed, obviously knowing he was going to chose his favorite movie.

As they settled on the couch, everyone packed in close together, Keith laid his head on Lance’s shoulder as he felt his hand wrap around his waist, the boy placing a kiss to his head as the movie started.

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! I told you everything was going to be okay! Let me know if you want an epilogue- I have an idea. Hit me up in the comments and it might happen! I hope you enjoyed this wild ride!
> 
> Besame Mucho:
> 
> Kiss me, really kiss me  
> As if tonight were to be  
> The last time
> 
> Kiss me, really kiss me  
> For I am afraid of having you  
> And losing you once more.
> 
> Kiss me, really kiss me  
> As if tonight were to be  
> The last time
> 
> Kiss me, really kiss me  
> For I am afraid of having you  
> And losing you once more.
> 
> I want to have you close to me  
> To see myself in your eyes  
> To see you next to me  
> Think that maybe tomorrow  
> I will be far  
> So far away from you


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lance's turn hohohoho

Keith woke up to hear Lance whimpering beside him, his brows furrowed and body shaking. Keith sighed.

“Lance… Lance, babe, wake up.” Keith said softly, running his hand through Lance’s hair.

Lance jerked awake, his breath catching in the moment before he was about to scream.

“Shhh...shhh…” Keith whispered quickly, patting his face. “Lance- Lance it’s okay.”

His eyes searched him wildly, tears falling before he let out a stuttering breath.

“Keith- Keith.”

“Shh… It’s okay.”

Lance buried his face in his hands, and Keith brought him closer to his chest.

“‘M sorry…” Lance mumbled, and Keith frowned. He placed his chin into Lance’s hair before hesitantly placing a kiss there.

“I’m here.” He whispered, and Lance let out a soft sob.

“I know- I know you are… So why do I keep having these nightmares?!” He said angrily, pulling on his hair. Keith took his hands and eased them open, holding them in his lap.

He wished he was better at this- comforting. Lance was amazing at it. He had done it all week long, but now that it was Keith’s turn, he felt like he was falling flat.

He rubbed his thumbs on the back of Lance’s hand, sitting quietly for a moment as Lance caught his breath.

“I’m sorry.” Keith said after a moment, and Lance tensed.

“No- Keith, this isn’t-”

“I know, I know but… I just… I wish I could stop them.”

Lance smiled tiredly at him, leaning in and capturing his lips. When they parted, Lance laid back down with a sigh.

“Do you… want me to get you anything?” Keith asked quietly. Lance shook his head and laid his arm out for Keith to snuggle up to. Keith did so willingly, and the two let out a sigh as they embraced each other.

“I feel like I should be doing more to help you.” Keith said quietly, and Lance chuckled.

“There isn’t much to do.” He said sadly, and Keith’s chest clenched at how defeated he sounded.

He knew Lance had nightmares sometimes- about home, about the war- but the idea that he was dreaming of losing him scared Keith. He knew how hard it was to lose someone. He didn’t want Lance to have to be afraid of that.

“I love you, Lance.” Keith said quietly, and Lance hummed.

“I love you too, Baby.”

Keith tried to close his eyes, but he just couldn’t. He felt the tenseness of Lance’s muscles and he knew by his breathing that he was awake. He was still freaked out by the nightmare- he could tell.

He needed to make Lance feel better.

With a slow movement, he unravelled himself from Lance and tried something new- he pulled Lance onto his chest and began rubbing his fingers through his hair. Lance stilled at the change of position, but quickly melted into the feeling.

“Picking up pointers from last week, are we?” Lance teased, and Keith chuckled.

“I’ve never had anyone… do that kind of stuff for me.” Keith said quietly, and he saw Lance’s eyes bore into him. “I still don’t know exactly what I need to do to… you know… comfort people like that… But I’m a pretty fast learner with most stuff I guess- and I feel like… Maybe I could learn to be good at this… if you let me try…”

The sweetest smile spread across Lance’s face, and Keith felt his heart stutter.

“Of course, Baby.”

Keith blushed- how had he grown so accustomed to those pet names?

“Should I be calling you stuff like that? I mean I know you said when we got together I don’t have to, but…”

“Only if you want.”

Keith scowled in conviction.

“Ho-Honeybun.”

Lance laughed, and Keith smacked him.

“I’m sorry!” Lance cried with a snort. “It’s just- you’re trying too hard. It should come naturally.”

Keith groaned, and he buried his face into Lance’s hair, he took a few deep breaths and let out the first word he thought of.

“Sweetie.”

Lance smiled softly.

“That’s a good one.”

“Angel.” Keith said with a grin, and he felt Lance blush.

“Daarrlliinngg~” He said in a sing song voice, and Lance laughed.

“You like the soft ones, huh?” Lance said after a moment, and Keith smiled.

“I don’t know, are those the soft ones?”

“Yes.”

“Then yeah, I like the soft ones.”

Lance looked up at him then, his eyes filled with admiration.

“Do you like the ones I call you? Like Baby and Love?”

Keith blushed and mumbled affirmatively. Lance giggled.

“Which ones do you like?”

Keith stared at him.

“Oh come on, humor me. I’ll use it more if you tell me~”

Keith was turning as red as a tomato, but he clenched Lance closer to his chest.

“Baby.” He said under his breath.

“What was that?”

“You heard me.” Keith said gruffly. Lance smiled as he leaned forward and kissed him.

“Alright, Baby.”

Keith moved his fingers to brush down Lance’s sides, and he watched as his eyelids fluttered shut.

“Which one do you like?” Keith whispered.

“All of them.”

Keith grinned as he placed a kiss in his hair.

“All right sweetie.” He said as softly as he could, and he felt a shiver run down Lance’s spine. He kissed at Lance’s neck, his teeth scraping at his pulse before sucking at it gently.

Kissing- kissing he could do.

“Keith…” Lance whispered, and Keith flipped him over onto his back before hovering over him and pecking at his neck again.

Lance let out a moan as he began kissing at the dips of his collarbone, and Keith took the opportunity to grind his hips down on Lance’s length.

“Oooh….” Lance moaned lowly. Keith felt his confidence spike as he flattened his hand on Lance’s chest.

“You up for this, Love?” Keith purred, and Lance smiled at him.

“Definitely.”

Keith decided at that moment that this time was going to be different than it had been the last week. This time was going to be all about Lance, and he was going to pull out all the stops.

“Grab the lube then.” 

Lance did as he was told, grabbing the lube and going to rub it on his hands before Keith stopped him.

“No- It’s your turn.” Keith said smoothly, and Lance’s eyes widened.

“You’re gonna top?” He asked, and Keith nodded.

“If you want me to.”

“Fuck yes.” Lance said with enthusiasm. “You barely ever top… you must be in a mood~”

Keith kissed down his chest.

“In the mood to please my loving boyfriend.”

Lance’s laugh brought a smile to his face.

“Lucky me~” Lance cooed, and Keith rolled so that Lance was straddling him. He brushed his hands over Lance’s thighs, and he felt Lance shiver.

“Yeah, lucky you.” Keith whispered as he wrapped his arms around Lance and began to rake his nails down his back.

Lance hummed in contentment, his legs spreading so he was flatter against Keith’s hips. God, Keith was glad Lance was so flexible. He vaguely wondered if the boy could do a split.

He bet he could.

That would be hot.

Lance’s grinding on his dick brought him out of his fantasy, Keith’s head rolling back as he moaned lowly.

“So. How are we gonna do this?” Lance asked softly, and Keith hummed.

“How do you want it.”

“Doggy.”

Keith chuckled at his forwardness.

“What? You asked!” Lance’s voice cracked, and Keith pulled him into a kiss.

“As you wish.”

“Is that a Princess Bride reference?” Lance teased, and Keith pouted.

“Princess Bride is a classic Lance. Even I know that.”

Lance hummed, and Keith placed his hands on his cheeks. The Cuban boy’s eyes fluttered shut, and Keith took a moment to just look at him.

He had such sharp features, Keith noted. His cheek bones were high but not too big, his jaw pointed and his eyes a deep ocean blue. His skin was tan but also soft, his pores small after all of the face masks he put on.

He was gorgeous.

“You’re staring.” Lance teased.

“Well you’re beautiful.” Keith said honestly, and he felt Lance’s cheeks heat up.

He moved to pull on Lance’s pajama bottoms, Lance kicking them off and throwing them next to the bed. Keith pulled on his shirt, and after Lance gave him the same treatment, the two were naked and semi hard in the darkness.

He lowered Lance onto the bed, the boy spreading his legs as Keith sat between them. He put the lube on his fingers, rubbing a little extra onto Lance’s hole to make everything extra smooth.

When he pushed the first finger in, he heard Lance let out a soft noise of pleasure. He looked at his face for discomfort, and all he got was a soft, encouraging smile.

“You good, Love?” He asked softly as he began to pump his finger, feeling Lance breathe in the sensation.

“Mhmm.” Lance hummed. He felt him clench around his finger, and suddenly Keith couldn’t wait to get inside of him. He was going to drag this out though. Lance deserved the best he had to offer.

He slowly added a second finger, Lance’s mouth forming an O as he scissored his fingers. He let out a guttural moan as he sped up his pumps, and Keith began curling his fingers as he searched for his sweet spot.

He heard Lance’s breath hitch.

Bingo.

“Oh Baby, right there…” Lance said as he exhaled, Keith pressing deeper into his hole. He slipped in a third finger, and Lance clenched around him tightly.

“Ooooh….Oh yes.” Lance moaned, and Keith chuckled.

“I need to do this for you more often if you’re gonna make noises like that.” Keith said softly, and Lance nodded.

“Fuck yeah we do.” Lance breathed, and Keith began to pump him faster. He moaned as he bounced on his fingers, and Keith felt sweat beading on his neck at the exertion. 

“Oh- Oh God, Keith- Oh!” Lance gasped, his dick leaking precum. “Keith- Keith Baby, please-”

“Okay- Okay but lemme just…” Keith panted as he pulled out his fingers, quickly leaning down and licking at Lance’s dick.

“Quiznack!” Lance shouted, pushing onto his elbows as he began shaking beneath Keith.

Keith bobbed on his dick for a moment, kissing on the head for good measure before rolling Lance over and let him steady himself on all fours.

“Gotta pull out all the stops, you know?” Keith whispered into his ear, kissing at his neck before backing up to align with his hole.

“Fuck, Keith…” Lance whined, shaking his ass as he quivered in his hold. “Get in already…”

“Ok, Love…” Keith panted, rubbing his dick a few times to get it extra firm. He lathered extra lube on it before slowly pushing into Lance, a loud moan falling from Lance’s lips as he slid their hips together.

“Oooh… quiznack…” Lance shuddered, leaning forward and burying his face in the mattress. Keith leaned into him, kissing on his spine as he reached forward and began lazily pumping his dick as he slowly pulled in and out of him.

Keith set the rhythm slow at first, knowing Lance hadn’t been stretched like this in a while, but he could feel Lance getting impatient. 

“Keeeith…” Lance whined, pushing back against him harshly in order to set a faster pace.

Keith obliged quickly, snapping his hips faster as he lost himself in the rhythm. He heard Lance start to moan beneath him, his thighs quivering in delight.

“Oh Baby-Baby-Baby ooooh god Oh my god…” Lance moaned harshly. He took in a sharp inhale as he hit his prostate. “Oh! Oh Keith!”

Keith groaned as he felt himself reaching his breaking point. The warmth in his stomach coiled around him like a snake and he let himself drown in Lance’s moans. 

“Keith I’m gonna-”

“Ok, Love.” Keith said quickly, reaching down and pumping him as he snapped his hips. Lance came with a moan, Keith grunting as he spilled his seed. After they rode the waves of their orgasms, Keith pulled out, Lance collapsing on the mattress as Keith rolled beside him.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Lance mumbled, and Keith chuckled.

“Yeah?”

“We should make this a tradition for every mating cycle for the rest of our lives.” Lance said dreamily. “I fuck you like crazy for a week, and then you take care of me the day you get better.”

Keith paused.

“You- You’ll stay for the rest of my life?”

Lance looked at him incredulously.

“Well, duh! Did you think we weren’t?”

“N-No! But- I mean- You’ve never said it before!”

Lance laughed.

“Keith, you need me and I love you. I don’t care what happens in the future. We are always going to be together, and I am going to take care of you every week this happens, and you are gonna take care of me when it’s over- of course we’ll also take care of each other every other day, but I’m never going to let you go through that ever again.”

Keith kissed him deeply, over and over again. Lance smiled, and kissed his forehead.

“I actually got one more thing for you.” Lance said softly. “I got it a while ago, but I think now is a good time to give it to you.”

Keith watched as he pulled a small box out of the drawer, and he revealed a ring with a glittering red stone in the center. Keith’s breath hitched.

“Now I know it’s a little early to be proposing and all, so I got you this instead. It’s a promise ring- It means that from now on, I promise to be with you, forever and always, and one day I’ll give you another ring and I’ll marry you on a beach- hopefully in Cuba, and we will talk about kids and grow old together… If that’s what you want.”

Keith had tears streaming down his face. The idea that someone was promising him to stay… to finally be with him forever… He could barely even comprehend it, but he knew one thing.

“Yes… That’s what I want. God, Lance, that’s exactly what I want.”

With a kiss, he slipped on the ring, and he never took it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it is over! Thank you guys for encouraging me to write an epilogue- I realized I forgot to make Lance promise to be with him forever lolol. So here it is! I'm working on a few other fics, so please be sure to follow! I might make some art for this if I am gutsy, but I'm not much of a digital artist, so we'll see how that goes. If anyone else wants to make something, I will link it to this fic! Now that I am done with my first ever chaptered fic, I might actually finish a really long one I'm working on if I can find the inspiration! Talk to me on tumblr at savvysass if you want to know about more fics- I unabashedly share them so people can watch me write lol. I'll see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooohh my first smut for Voltron! It's also my first time writing gay smut so please tell me if I was incorrect with anything. I tried to be realistic. Keith will continue to get sicker in the future, so hold on for the ride as this turns into a sick fic! Again I don't update often, but I don't plan to drop this. I feel like this will be the first chaptered fic I finish, so if you want to see more, let me know in the comments! A good comment really does encourage me to write more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
